


Haught Mess

by dreamwalking78



Series: Haught Mess Universe [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, like 18k before a kiss slow, this one has a spotify playlist, wayhaught coyote ugly au, wynonna isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: When Waverly Earp decided to start over, working at a bar seemed like a step backwards. This isn't just any bar. This is Hot Mess where the waitresses are trained to dance on the bar. The hours are long, the pay is good, and everyone has a past that haunts them.The Wayhaught Coyote Ugly AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Haught Mess Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060334
Comments: 454
Kudos: 777





	1. All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the journey into Haught Mess. Thank you to everyone for all the interest on tumblr and Twitter. I hope this lives up to expectations. The plan is to post a new chapter every Monday. This is a slow burn. Seriously we go at least 18k words in before a kiss happens. 
> 
> As always comments are greatly appreciated along with kudos. You can also catch me on [geckogirl9](https://geckogirl9.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [dreamwalking_78](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78)
> 
> I want to send a special thanks to FaithSky who kept me encouraged to write this one. She also helped inspire a few scenes that I'll credit as we get to them. She was a huge help in creating the playlist. I listened to so many awesome songs while writing this. Some I had heard in the background of TV shows, others were new. 
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

Waverly tightly grasped the application as she gave the outside of the bar a once over. She had wanted so much more out of life than to work in a bar. If that was to be her destiny, she should have never left Purgatory. At least there she could take over running the bar instead of dancing on top of it. Memories of who frequented that bar danced across her mind reminding her why she had left.

The winter wind picked up again causing the papers to flail about. She pulled her oversized puffy teal jacket closer around her before walking towards the door. The bar didn’t seem like much from the outside. A covered porch area leading to a glass door. The words ‘Hot Mess’ surrounded in flame graphics caught her eye. She placed her hand on the handle of the door taking a deep breath before pulling on it. The door gave a little, but still remained shut. Waverly stepped back examining the door before glancing down at her application.

_ Auditions will begin at 3 pm. _

Waverly moved forward once again grasping the handle giving it a firm jerk. When it didn’t open the second time, she took this as an omen that she was in the wrong place. She turned on her heel to leave relieved to not have to audition for what seemed like such a degrading job, but also mourning the income she desperately needed. She took one step back towards her Jeep when the door swung open. “I’m so sorry ma’am, we had a problem I had to attend to. The boss does hate when I leave the door open. I take it you are here for the auditions?”

Waverly turned mid step to face see a man in his thirties, a black cowboy hat sat atop his tousled mane of dark hair. His smile was genuine. His black waxed tipped mustache from another time. He opened the door wider motioning for Waverly to step inside. Maybe this was the sign she was looking for. As she entered the first door, she found herself in a vestibule as the gentleman locked the first door back. “John Henry, but most people call me Doc.” He extended his hand out in greeting. Waverly shifted the papers so her hand could reach out and meet his, “Waverly.”

“ It is my pleasure to meet you Ms. Waverly.” Doc tipped his hat as he opened the other door.

“ Just Waverly is fine actually.”

“ Waverly it will be then. Come on inside.”

Doc led her across the back wall of the bar towards an empty table. He pulled a chair out for Waverly to sit down. She carefully placed the application on the table reaching into her jacket pocket to retrieve the usb drive. Once seated, Doc took the chair beside her.

“ Let me introduce you to our bar. At the table in front of the stage is Rosita. She’s the lead dancer, choreographer, and today, your judge.”

Waverly glanced over at the Latina in the red spaghetti strap shirt shuffling through paperwork mumbling under her breath. Waverly couldn’t make out everything that was being said, but she could translate the occasional Spanish. Rosita glanced back at the room. “Doc how many chicas have you let in here to audition today?” Her annoyance was easily conveyed by her tone. Doc took a deep breath before answering.

“ Four young ladies have graced our door thus far. The newest one just arriving.”

Rosita’s attention turned to Waverly, “Yo, number four, bring your paperwork up here.”

Waverly quickly rose from her seat grabbing the stack of paperwork she had spent hours pouring over the night before. The application had been much more challenging than she had imagined. As she handed the paperwork over, Rosita quickly turned to certain questions preferring to read those answers while skimming the rest.

“ Well girl number 4, if you can dance, you have the best application I’ve seen thus far. Honestly even if you can’t dance, we need a new bar back. Rosita turned her attention from the paperwork back to Waverly.

“ Please tell me you don’t plan on auditioning in that.” Rosita held up her pen drawing an imaginary circle around the coat Waverly was wearing.

“ No, it’s just really cold today and I...” Waverly wasn’t able to finish before Rosita held a hand up pausing her.

“ Look just get yourself ready. Take your music to the bar and hand it off to Jeremy. Tell him you’re number 4.”

“ Okay, thank you.” Waverly was positive her words had fallen on deaf ears as Rosita mumbled again. She returned to the table taking off her jacket and hanging it over the chair. Doc glanced back to her from his spot.

“ She’s a little rough around the edges. We stay in business because of her and Nicole running such a tight ship.”

“ Who’s Nicole?” Waverly asked as she reached forward grabbing her usb drive.

“ Nicole Haught, proprietor of this fine establishment. She’s around the bar somewhere observing. She never misses auditions. She trusts Rosita’s judgment, don’t misunderstand that. It’s just that she’s a little over protective of the business.”

“ Hot as in the name of the bar?” Waverly questioned.

“ Yes and no. It is a play on her name, but she actually named it after the song the girls are famous for dancing to.”

Waverly picked up the usb, “Good to know.” She headed towards the bar where a guy around her age had his head buried in the screen of his laptop. The headphones covering his ears rendering him oblivious to the world around. Waverly waited patiently for him to look up. After a few minutes had passed, she decided to force a shift in his attention. She dangled the usb drive in front of the screen. He stumbled backwards quickly reaching up to lower the headphones.

“ Hey, I’m so sorry. How can I help you?”

Waverly shifted on her feet still uneasy being somewhere new about to dance for complete strangers. “I hope so. If you’re Jeremy, then Rosita said I should hand you this. I’m girl number four.”

Jeremy stepped forward his face softening. “Oh ok, yeah I’ll get it taken care of.” He reached forward grasping at the drive in Waverly’s hand. Waverly didn’t quite let go when she felt the tug.

“ You are Jeremy right?” Waverly raised an eyebrow questioning him further.

“ Where are my manners, yes I’m Jeremy Chetri. I’m the technical support for the bar and the DJ. It’s basically a playlist of songs we shuffle through, but you’re here for auditions and I’m rambling.”

“ Technical support?”

“ Promotions, lighting, social media, a little bit of whatever is needed of me.”

Waverly stuck out her hand as Doc had done to her moments before, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jeremy. I’m Waverly Earp.”

“ Cool stage name. That’ll work great on the western crowds. The whole Wyatt Earp connection.”

Waverly paused her mouth opening once before speaking, “That’s not a stage name. It’s my actual name.”

Jeremy’s face contorted in horror at the realization of his mistake “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. Some of the girls come in here with names already made up just to keep their identity low profile outside of here.”

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at his sincerity, “Honestly, it’s still better than girl number four.”

Jeremy joined her in laughing before Rosita’s voice broke through stopping them both. “Jeremy, I have enough to do today without you jacking around. The first girl is on the stage, can we please have her music?!”

“ I’m on it.” Jeremy quickly replaced the headphones onto his ears clicking a couple of buttons until the sound system roared to life. The sound of Ginuwine’s “Pony” filled the room. The blonde girl on the stage began grinding against the chair she had brought up there. Waverly hurried back to her seat beside Doc. She could see Rosita throw her hands over her face slowly pulling them back down to the table. “Si escucho esta canción una vez más...”

Waverly’s grin widened as she translated it, “If I hear this song one more time.”

Doc leaned across the table, “I’m assuming by the look, you speak a little Spanish.”

“ I’m fluent in five different languages.”

“ Keep that under your hat.” Doc motioned with his own. His eyes cut across the bar to the shadow of a figure walking up to it. “I hate to leave good company, but other duties are calling.”

“ Thank you Doc for your help.”

“ Hopefully we’ll be seeing more of you Waverly.”

As the music died down, the first girl walked to the front of the stage awaiting Rosita’s decision. The girl had missed the fact Rosita had already threw her application in the trash can beside the table during the dance. Waverly felt her confidence slowly leaving her as she had watched the movement.

“ So basically you just humped my chair for the last two minutes. I have drunk guys in here every Friday that do that for free. Take some real dance classes then maybe we can talk. NEXT!”

The girl huffed as she passed Rosita. She headed for a table not far from Waverly grabbing her bag before slamming out the door. “For the best, we have enough divas as it is.” Rosita mumbles.

The second girl took the stage. Rosita’s face displays the sheer lack of hope she has for the woman on stage, but she signals Jeremy to start the music anyways. Rosita barely lets the girl finish dancing the first verse of Britney Spears’ “Toxic” before she waves her off the stage.

Waverly slumps back in her seat watching as the third girl takes the stage. Her confidence is shot by this point. No, the last girl wasn’t a great dancer, but she was trying. Waverly could see that much from where she was sitting. What exactly was Rosita looking for? Where was the owner? Was she watching these girls get decimated? A hundred thoughts ran through her mind as the third girl struck a pose waiting for the music.

The Jonas’ brother’s “Sucker” finds its way through the speakers as the blonde dances forwards mixing dance steps from hip hop, basic cheerleading, and line dancing together in a quite stunning display. Waverly is even taken aback at the mix. Rosita’s head cocks to the side. Her attention never leaves the blonde as she works her way through the final chorus.

“ Chrissy right?” Rosita asks at the end of the routine.

“ Yes.” The blonde replies enthusiastically smiling despite the obvious lack of breath.

“ Training starts tomorrow. Doc?”

Doc emerges from behind the bar leaving the shadow standing alone arms crossed. Doc continues towards the stage at Rosita’s request. “Yes ma’am.”

Rosita glances back to Doc, “Take Chrissy get her set up with a uniform and training schedule.”

Doc turns his attention to the stage, “Please follow me Ms. Chrissy.”

Waverly walks to the stage making her way up the three steps to the stage. Rosita has her head buried deep into Chrissy’s application marking off sections with her pen. Waverly waits until she believes Rosita has forgotten about her. She clears her throat hoping to remind her. “Yes girl number four, I remember you’re there.”

Waverly lets out a quiet “Oh.”

What hope Waverly had for winning a spot quickly fled the room. At this point she had nothing left to lose. Chrissy had the job she came here for. Waverly was now just a formality. Waverly was not one to easily anger, but being overlooked without being given a chance had gotten under her skin. As she watched Rosita look over her application, Waverly vowed to give this dance everything she had in her.

“ Waverly, here’s the thing. I am in desperate need of a bar back. If you can mix a halfway decent drink and keep up with orders, you have that job. There’s no need to audition. You are the only person I’ve seen in two years here for a dance audition that has bartending experience. I will make you a deal though. Audition now, if I like what I see, we’ll train you for a few of the dances and I’ll increase your pay.”

“ Wait, the dancers make more than the bartenders?”

“ People come here to get drunk and watch our dancers. We’re not exactly known for our exquisite drinks. Most orders are jack and coke. Doesn’t take a lot of training to fill that order. So what’s it going to be?”

“ What’s it going to hurt?” Waverly shrugged.

“ Your funeral kid.” Rosita mumbled from the table.

Waverly took her spot on the stage. As the first beats of “Funny Love (Red Max Remix)” by Dan Balan took over the stage Waverly walked forward her hips popping into place perfectly timed to the beat. The song choice already leaving an impressed look on Rosita’s face. The song was undoubtedly a strange choice compared to the others, but Waverly had worked on a routine to it years ago in her bedroom when she was still the head cheerleader. She had added a few flair steps to it when practicing it for the audition today. None of the other girls had been able to keep up with her when she had tried to introduce the routine. In the end she scraped it.

As the beat increased so did her movements until she pulled her body into slow motion before changing tempos with the song once again. Waverly left everything she had on the stage. As the song ended, Waverly was left breathless. She turned to face Rosita who looked impressed for the first time all evening..

The phone on the table next to Rosita started buzzing. Rosita dropped her attention down to the phone reading whatever message had just come across. Her brow furrowed in concentration before her attention turned once again to Waverly. “Waverly, is there any chance you know the song ‘Timber?’”

“ Kesha and Pitbull? Yeah I’ve heard it before. Why?”

“ Jeremy is going to play you an excerpt from it. You get to listen to it the first time. The second time you have to dance to it. Make it up right here on the spot. Are you game?”

“ Y-yeah sure. I can do that.” Waverly’s voice quivered for just a moment at the thought. No one else’s audition had went like this. Her mind swam with the possible meanings of this request.

Rosita kept staring back at the message on her phone. She shook her head setting the phone back on the table while mumbling “Okay Rojo, what are you up to?”

Rosita raised her hand up to signal Jeremy to play the part. Waverly concentrated absorbing the beat of the music as her eyes closed. She could see the routine forming in her head. Then the music stopped after the first verse and the chorus.

“ Think you got it?” Rosita’s voice rang out pulling Waverly from her visions.

“ Yeah, I got this, but one request. Doc, could I borrow your hat?”

Doc took a step forward from the shadows, “I’m not usually one to disappoint a lady, but I am rather partial to this hat. I do have another one if you’d be willing to use it instead.”

“ Any cowboy hat will do. Thank you Doc.” Doc walked forward gently handing Waverly the white straw hat undoubtedly left by a drunk patron from the weekend. As the hat exchanged owners, Doc leaned in to whisper,

“ You already have their attention Waverly. Knock ‘em dead.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up with the reassurance. Doc’s words confirming that this was indeed a good sign. Waverly turned to the side of the stage, hand on the hat tipping her head downwards waiting for the beat to start again. Jeremy was quick to deliver. She shifted one knee up then the other before turning towards Rosita. She twisted her hips to one side then the other before the rap part kicked in. Remembering what Chrissy had done to grab Rosita’s attention, Waverly mixed her styles until the chorus ended. She kicked straight into a line dance she had learned with her aunt Gus years before. When the beat ended Waverly pulled the hat up before tipping it back down. Rosita went to open her mouth before she was interrupted by her phone once again. She glanced down at the open message slightly irritated.

“ It looks like your training will also start tomorrow Waverly. You will receive a schedule. Nights in blue, you are strictly bar back unless told to dance. Nights highlighted in yellow, you’ll serve and dance like the rest of the dancers. I hope you can learn routines half as good as you make them up. Doc, please get her setup.”

Doc returned to the stage offering his hand to help Waverly from the stage. “Quite impressive Ms. Earp. You even caught Nicole’s attention.”

“ Was that who was texting Rosita?”

“ It was indeed. She was in the shadows beside me watching.”

“ Rosita called her Red. Is that a nickname?”

Doc simply chuckled, “You could say that. On good days, it’s Rojo because of her auburn locks. On bad days, it gets elongated to Rojo Diablo.”

“ Is Nicole really that bad to work for?” Waverly was suddenly questioning working for a red devil.

“ Like I said before she runs a tight ship. Some can’t take the perfectionist attitude. You don’t stay in business by being soft Ms. Earp. She is fiercely protective of her people, but until she can see you’re in it for the right reasons, she can be your worst nightmare. The last girl before you left when it was demanded that she ‘piss perfection’ I believe was the quote. In Nicole’s defense, she had missed a mandatory practice and showed up hungover for her shift. She was a liability to herself and those working around her.”

Doc shoved open a door on the opposite wall opening into a locker area on one side of the room. On the opposite side mirrors surrounded by lights covered the wall. “This is where you will get ready on nights you are to dance. Doc’s hand motioned to another door opened to the side. “There is a bathroom and showers in there.”

“ Showers?” Waverly had heard of a lot of amenities for a bar. Showers were not one of them. “Yes. Some patrons are unable to literally hold their liquor. If you find yourself covered in beer, simply let Rosita know. you’ll be sent back here to clean up. Your wardrobe is over there.”

Waverly glanced at the rack of plaid shirts ranging in different colors and styles. One common theme was the bar’s logo printed to cover the back of the shirt. “You may wear the shirt however you like within reason, but you cannot deface the logo. It must be visible. Jeans and boots consist of the rest of the wardrobe. Wash and color is optional. I strongly recommend comfortable boots.”

Waverly could hear the footsteps before the door swung open revealing Rosita walking through. Behind her Waverly caught a passing glimpse of auburn hair as it slipped past the doorway. Rosita shoved a piece of paper towards Waverly who grasped it before skimming over it. Blue and yellow, just as she had been told. Rosita turned heading to the door. Waverly noticed she started working the next night as bar back.

“ Wait, Rosita, I thought you said tomorrow was practice?”

Rosita turned a smirk crossing her face, “Oh it is. Then two hours later you start your first shift. Get ready for a bumpy ride Earp.”


	2. See Jane Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly survives her first training session, her first night, and her first encounter with Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated posting this chapter until next week with Wayhaught Week going strong. It is a smaller chapter, so I decided to post anyways. If you're listening to the [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy) playlist, you can see what's inspiring the chapter titles.
> 
> Thanks always goes to my wonderful wife for critiquing my work.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Waverly was once again greeted by Doc as he opened the door for her, “Back so soon?” His blue eyes flickered with mischief as he said it. 

“ I need the money Doc.” As the words left her mouth, Waverly cringed. Despite the truth in what she said, it was stated a little harsher than she had intended. Luckily Doc caught the true meaning. His eyes softening in understanding.

“As we all do my dear. Come inside.” 

Waverly made her way to the locker room finding her name next to Chrissy’s on the far end of the row. Waverly hung her jeans into the locker for her shift after practice. Her eyes searched around the room finding two other girls in the room together busily chatting at the mirrors. From the looks of the makeup, they were dancing later tonight. Waverly wondered just how hard everyone was asked to work. The girl with flawless mocha skin looked up noticing Waverly for the first time, “So new girl, which one are you?”

“ Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

“ I heard you had quite the audition. Nicole didn’t even give Rosita time to object, not that she would have. I’m Brandy. To my left is Stephanie. I hope you’re ready to learn. Now if the other girl would just show up...”

As if on cue, Chrissy came crashing through the door making her way to the locker. Waverly hoped she was not always this disorganized as some of Chrissy’s shoving sent items flying to the floor.

“ In like a hurricane.” Brandy rolled her eyes in the mirror.

Waverly, already dressed in her yoga pants and a tank, strolled to the mirrors, “Are you working tonight too? I mean after training that is.”

Brandy looked up, “I am. I heard you’re bar backing tonight. It’s a Wednesday, slow crowd. It’ll be a good start for you.”

“ So twelve hour shifts are normal?” Waverly didn’t want to sound whiny, but she needed to know what she was getting into. Brandy’s eyes shifted up with doubt lingering across her face.

“ In the beginning, yes, twelve hour shifts will be part of your routine four days a week. Once you learn the dances, you’ll work bar hours most nights. Occasionally we get brought in to train for new dances, but for the most part, our list is set. You won’t find better tips anywhere else around. I made $500 last Friday night.”

Waverly’s eyes bugged out of her head. That was almost her entire rent for the month made in one night. She quickly did the math realizing if she could pull just half of what Brandy did, she would be set.

“ Hurricane, are you ready to learn or not?” Brandy’s voice rang out startling Chrissy.

“ You mean me? Yeah sure.” Chrissy quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail as the other two girls lead them to the dancefloor. Brandy walked to the bar snapping her fingers until Jeremy pulled out of his own world. “Ready Jer?”

“ Just say when.” Jeremy was all smiles as he looked out giving a quick wave to Waverly. Waverly barely raised her hand, just enough to acknowledge him. She was nervous enough and didn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression.

Rosita walked in the front door. She glanced over at Chrissy and Waverly before grabbing a stool in front of Jeremy to watch her newest recruits be led through training. Brandy nodded her head towards Rosita to acknowledge her before turning back around.

“ The first dance anyo ne learns is Hot Mess. This bar was named after that song. If you can’t learn this dance, you will be asked to leave. The concept is quite simple. You will be sent out with a tray of six shot glasses filled with whiskey. Patrons are already trained that when that song starts they look for their favorite waitress. When you sell all of your shots, you return to the bar where you will start dancing. If everyone sells all their shots, the bar is full of dancers and the bell behind the bar will be rang. If you hear the bell and you are not on the bar, that is your call to get on the bar shots sold or not.”

Brandy walked over to the bar to a brass bell tacked to the side. She grabbed the leather lead hanging down before ringing it. The sound was almost deafening. Waverly scrunched her face at the sudden noise rupturing her ear drums.. “It may be loud now, but on a busy night, it’s impossible to hear if you’re not close to the bar. Girls are you ready to learn?”

Waverly and Chrissy quickly nodded their heads. Brandy turned to Jeremy giving him a curt nod to start the music. “The chorus and ending bridge are the only parts you have follow the choreography. The rest of it you are able to freestyle. You will watch us then do it with us.”

Waverly watched the two women climb onto the bar from behind it. From where Waverly stood they floated to the top of the bar in perfect unison. “Five, six, seven eight.” Brandy called out as the girls began the dance. Waverly watched in awe as their heels hit the bar creating a new beat to the song. If this was the show that was put on, she could understand why the bar was packed. Even in workout clothing, it was a stunning display. Waverly watched until the end trying hard to memorize as much as she could of the dance. “Now girls, your turn to dance with us.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly was sure if she heard, “Five, six, seven, eight. Heel, cross dip, left, arm cross, flick, body roll, turn, turn, turn, slide lock, heel, cross dip, heart, fist pump ” one more time she’d scream. For the last hour her feet had been tortured on top of the bar. She was not always the most graceful of people, but somehow she had managed to stay upright. For that small feat she was grateful. Rosita whistled across the bar stopping the music and training.

“ Hurricane, you have to clean up those steps. It has to be crisp. You’re still too sloppy. Earp, you’re progressing well. Another day of training, you’ll be joining us on the bar. Good start, but you have a ways to go girls.”

Waverly worked her way down the wooden stairs that had been built into the bar to allow the dancers on stage. Her feet were exhausted, but she only had an hour left before her bartending shift started. She headed towards the locker room with aching feet and drenched in sweat. She was not sure how she was going to serve all night, but she had to try. She needed this.

She turned her attention back to the bar catching sight of Rosita talking to a tall auburn haired woman. Waverly couldn’t make out the details of her face, but her frame was lean, yet built. This had to be Nicole. Waverly secretly wondered how long it would be before she met this mysterious owner face to face. Knowing Nicole had chosen her specifically made Waverly even more curious.

Waverly entered the locker room, suddenly grateful for the showers. The advantage of being a planner is that she had already packed a bathroom bag and stored it safely in her locker. She grabbed the mesh bag from and entered the side door. Once inside, she stripped from her yoga pants and tank standing under the cool stream of water, letting it wash away any funk from practice.

She was sure that stupid song would be the end of her. She already hated it, so why is it she found herself humming it? She toweled off quickly wrapping it around her midsection as she headed back to the lockers. She paused a moment at the uniform rack picking out a red shirt to wear for the night. She hung it beside her jeans in her locker. She looked around the room realizing she was alone. She undid the towel and started dropping it when she heard the door behind her open.

“Oh my God!” A voice Waverly didn’t recognize exclaimed.

Realization dawned on Waverly. Despite having her back to the door and the towel still covering the back side of her body, the wall of mirrors perfectly reflected her naked front to whoever had walked in. The mirrors also reflected back the face of the intruder surrounded by a halo of red hair. It took a second longer than it should have for Waverly to wrap the towel back around herself.  _ Nicole,  _ she thought.

When Waverly glanced back in the mirror, Nicole had turned her back to Waverly her hand covering her eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought everyone had left or I would have knocked first.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Waverly’s blush stated otherwise, but honestly she had changed in many locker rooms with other cheerleaders in high school. They were both adults. Why should this be any different?

“I, uh, I’ll just come back later.” Nicole’s eyes were squeezed shut as she reached out grasping for the door knob. “Again, sorry.” As fast as she had arrived, Nicole was gone once again.

“Rojo, what the hell?” Rosita’s voice boomed from the other side of the door before she entered. She stopped looking at Waverly still standing in a towel. “Oh.” Rosita’s voice quieted as she added up why she had just seen a red faced Nicole come rushing out of the room.

Waverly looked at Rosita hoping for some kind of answer. “What just happened?”

Rosita’s smile turned into roaring laughter, “Well, that’s definitely a first impression.”

“ Rosita, why is it a big deal that Nicole walked into the dressing room she owns and caught me about to change?”

“ Chica, Nicole is a lesbian. She never comes in here without knocking. It’s a respect thing for all the girls. I promise you she is just embarrassed at intruding. Especially without you knowing.”

“ Was she afraid it would bother me that she likes women?”

“ If that was a problem, you’d need to leave now. Nicole likes chicks. I like chicks and dicks. We’re a pretty diverse group. It’s seriously just a respect issue with her.”

Waverly took in the information storing it in the recesses of her mind. She had only caught a reflection of Nicole’s face in the mirror, but from what she could see, she surmised any female would be lucky to have her attention.  _ That’s your boss _ , she quickly chastised herself.

“ Might as well get dressed now. They’re about to open the doors. It’s gonna be a slow night, the porch is only halfway packed.”

By the end of the night, Waverly concluded if this was a slow night, she was already dreading Friday. Rosita was behind the bar with her throughout the night. Waverly had only screwed up one drink order for which Rosita yelled at her before whispering to her at the register, “You gave him what he ordered. He’s too drunk to remember. Hang in there Earp, we’re almost done.”

“ Then why did I get yelled at?” Waverly was perplexed by the concept of yelling at someone who was right.

Rosita looked up with a sly grin, “He just dropped $100 in my tip jar for doing that. Pete always does that when he drinks here. You take the yelling, I’ll split the tip.”

Waverly cocked her head to the side, “Yell at me all night then. I have rent due next week.”

Rosita slapped her across the back laughing, “I knew I would like you.”

When the time came for the signature song, Waverly was tasked with filling the shot glasses as Rosita prepped the trays. When the shots were sold out, Rosita rang the bell. Waverly did not expect the shot of adrenaline that hit her system as the three girls lined up across the bar perfectly in step. If she knew what was coming and was this excited by it, she could only imagine being on the other side of the bar. It clicked why Nicole demanded perfection. Perfection looked amazing on top of the bar. Perfection drove the crowd crazy. Perfection kept you in business.

Waverly sat down on the bench in front of her locker slipping her boots off her feet to inspect the blisters that had formed during her shift. With what she had made in tips that night, she knew the first purchase would have to be a more comfortable style of boots.

“ So he gave you his phone number?” Brandy’s voice rose up from the mirrors as she side eyed Stephanie.

“ That and a $100.” Stephanie popped the crisp bill out of her pocket for everyone to see.

“ You know you can’t call him.” Brandy’s voice almost scolding as she shot a disapproving look to the blonde beside her. 

“ I know that, you know that, but he will leave town tomorrow and be none the wiser.” Stephanie shoved the bill back into her pocket smiling in the mirror.

Brandy caught Waverly watching in the mirror, “Take note of that Earp. Flirt all you want for tips, but no seeing the patrons outside the bar.”

“ No sleeping with the boss either, but that’s not been a problem since...” Stephanie was cut off by a knock at the door.

Nicole entered looking at the women in the mirrors. “Good job tonight. I think the bachelor party appreciated the extra attention Stephanie. That should be good for a few referrals.” Nicole’s smile quickly faded as her attention was drawn to Waverly. Her eyes followed Waverly’s hands where she was strategically placing band-aids over the blisters. Her face hardened. “Earp isn’t it?”

Waverly glanced back at Nicole. “Waverly actually, but yeah Earp seems to be my name in here.”

Nicole seemed to pause at that statement, “Earp, tomorrow go downtown and see Ambrose. He custom makes boots for the girls in here so their feet do not look like that. I’m requiring you to buy a pair from him. You’re too much of a liability if I let you keep working with what you have.”

Custom boots would cost a fortune. Waverly had already been trying to figure out how to afford rent and maybe just insoles for now. She went to protest, but before she could Nicole had already turned to leave. Waverly let out a sigh. She was starting to wonder if this job was really worth all the problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is a bit of a meatier chapter. Waverly gets to see a new side of Nicole and learns about Code Shea.


	3. The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through interactions with Ambrose and Doc, Waverly starts to unravel the enigma that is Nicole Haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read that a few are doing a social media blackout, so to be respectful of that and because it's ready to go, I'm releasing this chapter a little early. (My apologies to those who are already past midnight. Work delayed me from getting this done sooner) Only downside is you will have to wait 7 full days until the next update. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for the encouragement that this needed to be written.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

Rosita had given her a business card the night before so she could easily find Ambrose’s shop. Waverly walked into the store glancing around the walls at the different designer shoes before a round faced man in a three piece suit with jet black hair approached her. “How can I help you today my dear?” His voice was as soft and inviting as the small smile gracing his lips.

“ I was sent here by my boss, Nicole, for a custom pair of boots. I was hoping maybe there was something on sale or synthetic?” Waverly was sure by looking around the room that was out of the question. Even sale prices were triple digits.

“ Ah yes, you must be Ms. Earp. Nicole had told me to expect you. Come with me please.” Ambrose led her through a door into a room with high vaulted ceilings and ornate crown moulding. If Waverly had not known better she would have believed they had stepped into a European library. The room was a stark contrast to the retail environment she had entered from the street. In place of the classic literature one would expect to find, the shelves were adorned with antique shoes to modern pieces. Some were carefully preserved in glass cases to promise their age would remain youthful for as long as possible. “Welcome to my office.” Ambrose’s sweet voice refocused Waverly’s attention from her surroundings. Waverly felt out of place in her discount store clothing surrounded by the opulence that was Ambrose’s world.

Ambrose quickly set to work reaching for the tools of his trade taking measurements while jotting notes down in the notepad he had plucked from a pocket inside his Saint Laurent blazer. Once he was satisfied, he flipped the notepad close and turned his attention back to Waverly. “Is there a specific design you had imagined?”

“ Something simple? I don’t think I should be here honestly. Thank you Ambrose, but I can’t afford the boots.” Waverly’s feet started carrying her backwards towards the door she had entered in moments before. Ambrose reached out taking her hand ever so lightly motioning for her give him just a moment of time.

“ I will admit it is a little overwhelming in here. I came from very humble beginnings myself Waverly. I remember what it is like to struggle. Had it not been for Nicole having every girl at Haught Mess wear my designs, I’m afraid I would not be in business today. Everyone wants a pair of boots like the girls wear. I have never turned someone away that works there. We can work a payment plan custom for you. I know where to find you if there is ever an issue.” He gave a wink with the last statement.

Waverly took a deep breath. Was this job really worth it? She could still feel the $250 dollars she had made the night before in her pocket. Her mind quickly calculating the approximation of tips she would be making a week if that was considered a slow night. Maybe this wasn’t as far out of her reach as she had originally thought. She took a deep breath before a smile crossed her lips as she nodded. “Okay.”   
  
Ambrose smiled back at her, “There’s a design I’ve been wanting to make for a long time. It’s not something new, but one I think will fit you nicely. One other thing Waverly, I want you to know that once your boots are finished, I will never make another pair. They will always be yours.”

After a few moments more, she walked out of the store with the receipt and a promise from Ambrose that he would have them ready by Friday. She almost fainted when Ambrose had quoted her close to $1000. She reminded herself that this was feasible.

Friday evening when Waverly walked into the locker room to prep for day three of training, she noticed a black box on the bench in front of her locker. The crest design stamped on top in gold she recognized from Ambrose’s sign. She sat down beside the box. As her hand gently slid the top of the box back, she let out the breath she had been holding. The boots were truly spectacular. She turned them in her hand examining the perfectly crafted black boots with teal roses and butterflies on the side. She noticed clear and teal rhinestone embellishments she did not recall agreeing to. It must’ve taken Ambrose all night to finish them.   
  
“Ambrose dropped those off earlier.” Brandy had risen from her station at the mirrors, her makeup for the night completed. She crossed the room to glance over Waverly’s shoulder at the boots.  “ Nice design choice. No one else has that color.” With a final look of approval, Brandy left Waverly alone in the room. 

Waverly slipped her foot into the first boot and instantly understood why they were so highly recommended and priced. They softly wrapped her feet while providing the proper support she would need for long shifts. Ambrose had promised her he would use a synthetic material. Though she felt Ambrose would be a man of his word, it was impossible to tell the boots were anything but leather. She reached for the other boot tugging the sides up until her foot landed against paper.

She grabbed the heel of the boot lifting it back off her foot. Her hand reached down until she felt the folded piece of paper. She pulled the note out and opened it. It was a receipt showing the total amount of the boots paid in full. Waverly placed her hand over her mouth as she read the note at the bottom.

“ My apologies again for the other day. - Nicole” Waverly quickly shoved the note down in the bottom of her bag. There was no way she could let Nicole pay for her boots. Waverly was nothing but her own woman. She was not about to take charity at this point even if she did need it. She chose to fight her battle later that night in Nicole’s office when the rest of the staff would not be around to hear.

Waverly was scheduled to bar back once again. She grabbed a teal shirt from the rack that would no doubt match the boots adorning her feet. She had come in prepared to deal with all the rowdy drunks screaming drink orders at her. “Small change of plans Earp.” Rosita’s voice boomed across the dressing room as she burst through the locker room door. “Stephanie has hurt her ankle, I need another waitress on the floor.”

“ But I only know two of the dances” Waverly replied suddenly unsure of herself. She had just found her rhythm behind the bar to be thrown into a new adventure so fast. 

“ Look Hurricane is not ready for Friday night crowds. I have a friend coming in to bar back with me. Do you want the extra tips or not?” Rosita’s hands rested on her hips as she waited for Waverly’s answer. There was an underlying tone Waverly quickly caught on to. The unasked question of whether or not she would be a team player. 

Waverly’s mind raced to trying to pay Nicole back for the boots. Her jaw set firm as she answered with a confidence in her voice she did not reflect internally. “Yes, I’ll do it.’

Rosita grinned satisfied at the answer. Her voice softened as did her expression.  “ Good, just dance the songs you know. The rest of the time, wait tables.”

Friday nights were indeed good nights. Waverly grinned as she took her tray back to the bar. In the first hour alone she had pocketed $200 from a table of college-aged guys who had driven two hours to be there. She glanced at the trays lining up behind the bar. This was the moment she had been nervous about most of the evening. What if she didn’t nail the dance? What if she didn’t sell all of her shots? Doubts plagued her mind until it was time to go. Somewhere her mind shut off as she raced her tray to the college guys.

Before the first chorus had finished, she had sold every shot on her tray. She raced back behind the bar dropping her tray on the only other empty tray. Rosita placed a hand on her arm pausing her ascent of the steps, “Nail the dance, but have fun with it Earp.”

She let go as Waverly took a spot on the bar. Every practice run, every one of Brandy’s yells locked into her mind. As the final bell rang out indicating that every shot was sold this time, the women hit a perfect stride. Their heels hit the hardwood of the bar in sync causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Waverly was taught to smile while performing, but she found she didn’t have to force it. Being up there above everyone was invigorating. She felt a freedom she had not been aware she was missing. She had wondered in this moment if she would feel degraded or ashamed of herself. Instead she found pride. The women on that bar controlled the crowd. She was grateful she had spent time perfecting her moves that were not part of the choreographed dance. The more she danced the more she noticed her tip jar filling up.

At the end of the song she glanced out across the crowd. Something caught her eye in the far corner by the office. Nicole was standing in her doorway watching. Her figure was outlined perfectly in a black western shirt with red rose designs across the shoulders. The half cocked smile across her face evident across the crowd. Waverly glanced down away from Nicole’s gaze before looking back up at Nicole and smiling. Nicole raised her eyebrows before turning back into her office, the door closing behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone filed out of the dressing room saying their goodnights as they left leaving Waverly alone. She stared down at her healing feet grateful for the boots that had prevented them from blistering into one giant sore. She recounted her tips for the fourth time since her shift ended. Four Hundred dollars just didn’t seem real. She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for Nicole’s office. She knocked gently until she heard Nicole’s voice beckoning her inside.

Nicole glanced up from the stacks of paperwork on her desk just to confirm the identity of her guest. She did a double take when she realized it was not Rosita in front of her. Her face softened, “Waverly?”

Waverly caught the change in expression even if it lasted a split second before Nicole buried her head back down into the paperwork. “How can I help you Earp?”

Waverly pulled the cash from her pocket placing it on the desk. “As much as I appreciate the kind gesture and unnecessary apology, I cannot allow you to pay for my boots.”

Nicole’s hand slowly reached forward landing on the cash without her eyes ever leaving their current focus. She pushed it back to Waverly across the desk. “I paid for those so you would show up tonight and not look like we had beat you by the end of your shift. Like I said, you were a liability in those others.”

Waverly shifted the money back towards Nicole her hand brushing across Nicole’s. She felt a chill run down her spine before she pulled her hand back. “You care about our safety. I get that, but I’m not okay with someone paying for me.” Waverly quickly realized the stumble in her words, “For my boots.”    
  
Despite Nicole’s attempt to hide the smirk that flashed across her face at the blunder in wording, Waverly still caught it. Her face quickly hardened back to the expression it held before.

“ Fine, when you quit, you will be required to return the boots as they are the property of the bar. Until then, consider them dress code.” Nicole once again pushed the pile of bills back to Waverly’s side of the desk.

Waverly’s resolve to calmly approach the situation was fading fast in favor of frustration. “Rojo Diablo,” she muttered. Nicole must have heard it at the speed her head jerked up. “What did you just call me?”

“ Rojo Diablo. I can’t win with you Nicole. You don’t owe me anything for walking into YOUR bar’s locker room. It didn’t bother me. Certainly not a pair of boots that costs a grand worth of bother. What bothers me is someone trying to tell me what I should be doing with my life.”

Nicole glanced down at the stack of cash and then back at Waverly. There was something different in her eyes. A storm of emotions flooded her honey gold irises as she struggled with what to say. “That was never my intention. What if...what if we continue the plan you had with Ambrose, but instead you can pay me?”

Waverly slowly released the air she had been holding in her lungs, the fear of losing her job for calling the boss a red devil taking its leave with it. “Yes, I can live with that. Thank you.” Waverly turned to leave the office. As she reached the door Nicole’s voice rang out one more time. “The boots showed up really well on the bar tonight Earp. You did good.”

Waverly smiled to herself before opening the office door and closing it softly behind her. She found Doc sitting in the vestibule waiting for the rest of the staff to leave before locking up. She pressed her back against the wall, her arms crossed as she stared across at Doc. They both said their goodbyes as the final staff walked between them and out the door. Waverly’s attention returned to the cowboy. “Doc can I ask you a question?”

“ Of course Waverly. How can I be of assistance?”

“ Is Nicole normally that cold with everyone?”

Doc rose from his seat, his face shifting as if this was a question he had been asked frequently. She could see his mind start queuing up the usual response. He started to reply, pausing before he began as if this time he might want to change his response.“She’s feeling you out my dear. You’re new and she’s keeping her guard up. She’s been burned before and it left some pretty nasty scars.”

“ Stephanie had said something about we weren’t allowed to sleep with the boss. Does it have something to do with that?” She had expected Doc to at least flinch at her question. Instead he relaxed seeming grateful he would not have to explain every detail.

“Indeed it does. You see, Nicole opened this establishment with her partner at the time, Shea, one hell of a dancer, but also hell on wheels. Nicole had the business capabilities to keep the bar afloat while Shea had the je ne sais quoi to keep customers coming. Shea’s drinking started getting out of hand. One night Shea was on top of the bar dancing after Nicole had begged her to go home and sober up. If Nicole had not been behind the bar to catch her when she fell backwards, it would have ended badly. Nicole carried her to the office where the shouting began. I tried entering for backup, but Nicole rushed me out. By the end of the night they were no longer together.

Since everything had been in Nicole’s name, Shea held no rights to the bar. Nicole tried to make it right by her. She offered Shea half of what the bar was worth to just walk away from both her and Hot Mess. Shea refused the offer. She came back a week later.

You could tell she had tied one on, but Nicole told me to let her in anyways. She still harbored feelings for her. I think she believed at least if Shea was there, she wasn’t dead. Shea attempted to walk behind the bar to dance, but Rosita blocked her path. She then headed for the locker room. Nicole followed her in there trying to calm her down.

Shea threw whatever she could find into the mirrors, shattering them. She tried to rip the bar for the wardrobe off the wall. In a fit of rage, she took a swing at Nicole. Nicole ducked the hit, but Shea lost her balance. She stumbled forward and hit her face on the edge of a locker. It was almost instantaneous that her eye started reddening. She took one look in a shattered mirror at the way the bruise was forming on her face and started laughing. She ran into the bar claiming Nicole had hit her.

Of course to a bar full of drunks, that was what it looked like. Luckily, Brandy saw the whole thing from the showers. When the police arrived, she told them in detail what had happened in the dressing room. Despite being cleared by the cops, the damage was already done.

Rumors spread fast and business took a hit. Nicole had once been a staple behind the bar, but now you will mostly find her holed up in the office. It took awhile for things to recover. Nicole though, she never fully got there. Thus Code Shea was born.”

“ Code Shea?”

“ Working here, some people get the wrong idea about the girls flirting with them or sometimes a romantic partner will get jealous. When such an occasion arises, a Code Shea is called and I along with whoever else is working remove said individual causing issues. Now if someone invites the drama in, well Nicole removes them instead.”

Having someone who was supposed to care for you destroy your life was something Waverly very much related to. She had yet to admit to anyone that she had run as far from home as possible to get away from Champ, her ex. Despite him cheating on her multiple times she had always stayed until recently. When she found a lacy thong in the laundry that she knew didn’t belong to her and felt nothing, she finally decided to leave everything behind. She was tired of being the good girl who didn’t raise a fuss. There had to be more to life than what she had been dealt. She still called and checked in with her aunt Gus, but told no one else where she had gone. She needed a fresh start. “I think I get it now.”

“ Looks like we’re the last ones here. Shall we lock up and call it a night?”

“ Isn’t Nicole still in the office?” Waverly’s eyes darted back to the light shining through the glass side window.

“ And most likely will be till the wee hours. I have orders to lock this place up when the last employee leaves.Tonight my dear, that is you.”

They walked out the first door into the vestibule. Waverly’s eyes landed on the strip of light shining through the office window as Doc secured the lock checking to make sure it held. She felt a pang of guilt at calling Nicole the red devil. She had been so frustrated at the time it had seemed right to say. Nicole didn’t deserve it. Looking back over the past few days in contrast to the story Doc had just finished, it dawned on her, Nicole didn’t deserve anything that had happened to her.

Doc walked Waverly to her car making sure it started and she was on her way before he also left the parking lot. Waverly glanced back at the black truck parked at the side of the building. At least she finally understood her boss. Nicole was a good person deep down. She had just been burned enough for that hardened exterior to become the first thing anyone encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of Waverly's new life are starting to come together until something from her past crashes into it.


	4. No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a piece of Waverly's past comes crashing in, Nicole and Waverly are given a chance to understand each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already Monday somewhere right? I have a few appointments tomorrow that will take could take up a lot of my day, so I wanted to make this a priority for everyone to already have just in case. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for the encouragement and beta help. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

The first two weeks nearly killed Waverly between training, bartending, and dancing as a fill in as needed. It was worth it to be at this final rehearsal knowing that from here, the hours would be less. She had been able to pay Nicole back for the boots sooner than she had hoped clearing her conscious of owing anyone. She would always be grateful for Nicole’s gesture and what it taught her about her still somewhat mysterious boss.

Waverly took a final drink from her orange water bottle before turning to exit the locker room. Before she was halfway across the room, the locker door swung open. Rosita entered in workout clothes herself. It was a drastic change from the last two weeks. Usually, Rosita showed up in a low cut shirt and a pair of jeans. She would take her place at the bar watching Waverly and Chrissy’s progress without speaking.

Three days earlier, Chrissy had started waiting tables and dancing. When it came to the dance, she hit her marks. It wasn’t near as clean as Waverly had hoped it would be. She was actually nervous for Chrissy as she descended the stairs back. Rosita smiled as she gave Chrissy praise at the bottom of the steps, “See Hurricane, they’re not as scary as you think. You’re almost there.”

As Chrissy walked away Rosita turned to Waverly, “She may not be as good as you, but she was able to sell her drinks. She’s close enough to perfection that I know she’ll get there. Her nerves got the best of her tonight.”

Waverly smiled at Rosita’s words, “That almost sounded like a compliment.”

Rosita frowned back at her. She moved closer to Waverly her finger poking into the petite girl’s chest. “Don’t you ever accuse me of that again.”

Waverly couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth from her. In the short amount of time she had worked with Rosita, she had learned when she was bluffing. Rosita slowly started laughing at herself as well. “Fuck you Earp, go back to slinging beers.” 

“ Last practice today Hurricane then you and Earp become our newest messes. Tomorrow, show up at eleven in the morning dressed as if you’re starting your shift. We’re bringing in a photographer to take pics for the website and social media.”

Rosita turned her attention directly to Waverly, “Earp you’re with me today. Brandy will take Hurricane through her final workout.”

Waverly’s brow furrowed in confusion. Had she not just heard Rosita confirm she passed training? Rosita turned heading for the door throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to confirm Waverly was following. Waverly quickened her pace to keep up as they exited the door. Rosita walked behind the bar and up the steps not stopping until she was centered above the empty room. She turned around looking expectantly for Waverly to climb the other set of steps. Waverly hesitated at the bottom glancing up.

“ Earp, I need you on the bar with me.” 

“ I don’t understand. Have I done something wrong? Why am I being separated from Chrissy?”

Rosita reached up pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. “Fucking women with their confidence issues.”

“ Get your ass up here Earp so I don’t have to scream.”

Waverly quickly ascended the stairs and stood beside Rosita. “Do you remember your tryouts when we had you dance to Timber?”

Waverly was even more confused, “Yeah...”

“ Nicole requested a dance routine for that song. Nothing we have come up with worked. Your dance from that day, do you remember it?”

“ Most of it I think.” Waverly shrugged. She racked her brain trying to recall the exact steps and movements that had secured her the position and pay increase. 

“ Good. Now that you’ve danced up here, you know the limited space we have. You understand the importance of small but visually effective movements. Since we don’t have a lot of room to work, execution is everything. You’re going to teach me your dance. Together we will come up with a version of it that will work on this bar.”

When Waverly sputtered out her response of “Okay,” Rosita’s face softened. “Look there’s two types of people. There’s ones like Stephanie and Hurricane. Both will bring in the clientele and perform their duties. At the end of the day, they are one better job offer from leaving us. Then there’s dancers like myself, you, and Brandy. You not only do the job, you’re good at it. Your drive pushes you to overcome anything that stands in your way. The last week, would have broken most of the girls who try out for the position. You’ve earned my respect.”

Waverly’s confidence soared with the praise. She hid the splitting smile she felt twitching at her cheeks knowing there was work to be done. As she paced the bar, her muscle memory took over correcting moves to fit the space she was in. Once she felt relaxed and confident in what she was about to do, she nodded towards Jeremy. “Start the music.”

After an hour of carefully redesigning each step so they fit on the bar with Rosita adding flourishes to the dance, they had a routine. Brandy had let Chrissy leave early. Hurricane had passed her final checklist. Brandy watched at first before joining Rosita and Waverly on top of the bar to learn the moves herself. She quickly learned the dance. 

“ One last time Jer.” Rosita called out as she and Waverly took their spots on each side of the bar flanking Brandy in the middle. As they moved in sync, Waverly could feel the excitement growing. Each step that hit the bar in the tennis shoes would be much more effective in their boots. Brandy’s moves hit just as clean as theirs did. Waverly understood then what Rosita had meant about them being the same. Remembering Doc’s words, she smiled wider at the thought that they were, in fact, pissing excellence. Rosita was even grinning as they danced. 

As they hit their final poses hats tipped off towards the empty bar room, a slow clap echoed across the bar. All three girls turned their attention to the front door where Nicole stood with Doc. Doc let out a low whistle while nodding his approval. Nicole was unable to hide her satisfaction with what she had seen. She stopped clapping as she walked forward to stand in front of the three women smiling and nodding..

“ Quite the routine Rosita.” Waverly couldn’t help but notice the happy inflection in Nicole’s tone. She had made Nicole happy. Well her routine had anyways. “This is the one that Earp laid the groundwork for during her audition isn’t it?”

Rosita stepped forward, “Just as you requested, we worked together. I think it came together well.”

Nicole cocked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah those half drunk hoodlums are going to love that tonight.”

“ Tonight?” Waverly squeaked. Yes they had just nailed it, but she did not expect to start this soon.

“ Yes Earp, tonight. It’s homecoming for the college town an hour over. We always end up with the after party. Drunk frat boys and all their childhood friends. You three will perform that dance tonight. Is that a problem?”

“ No, no, not at all.” Waverly caught the softer warm smile that crossed Nicole’s face as she made eye contact with her.

“ Good. Get a little rest before tonight.” Nicole walked away towards her office, the door shutting behind her.

Once off the bar, something Nicole said had struck Waverly wrong. “Rosita, did you just work with me because Nicole told you to?”

Rosita let out a full laugh, “First off, she may be my boss, but she has enough respect for me that if I say no, she won’t push it. Despite Hurricane being chosen first, you were the keeper. We both knew that from your audition. Nicole had the foresight to know you would be good for this song.”

“ Oh. Then thank you.”

“ Just don’t make me regret it Earp.” There was a playful tone to Rosita’s voice, but Waverly knew she meant business. As Waverly headed to the lockers, she passed a table where Doc nursed a glass of whiskey. “Looks like you’re quite the addition to this establishment Waverly. Not many people can garner the respect of both Nicole and Rosita.That dance was impressive to say the least.”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders, “It’s all in the smile and step.”

Doc simply shook his head, “It’s more than that. You need to give yourself a little credit my dear.”

\------------------------------------------------------

When Rosita had mentioned homecoming weekend would be crazy, Waverly had not pictured a crowd at the bar all night at least five people deep and twenty across. That didn’t even count the patrons at the tables or the ones waiting outside. Doc brought in backup security to work with him keeping track of the number of patrons and de-escalating situations.. Every dancer was working tonight, including Chrissy.

“ Set us up for the intros” Rosita yelled at Jeremy as she grabbed the mic from him. Chrissy waited behind the bar. Rosita had stopped her before she could return to the floor. She motioned Chrissy to one set of steps as she went up the other. Jeremy set up a bass beat in the background as Rosita flicked on the mic. 

“ If you’ve been here before you know I’m one hot mess, but tonight, we have two more. Let’s hear you make some noise for Hurricane.” In a perfectly timed moment Jeremy’s beat faded over blending with the lyrics.

_ I'm caught in a hurricane _

_ I'm leaving here dead or alive _

_ And I know that I'd be willing to feel the pain _

_ If it got me to the other side _

_ 'Cause it only hurts, hurricane _

_ Yeah, I can feel it hurt, hurricane _

As Chrissy made her way across the bar waving to people and smiling, Rosita turned the mic off yelling back at the bar, “To the stairs Earp, your intro is next and then we dance.”

“ We’re not setup for Hot Mess” Waverly was confused. Normally the trays were setup and ready to go, but neither Jeremy nor Rosita had called it yet.

Rosita just winked, “Oh no, not Hot Mess. It’s going down.”   
  
Waverly quirked her eyebrows questioning Rosita’s words. Rosita nodded her head towards Brandy that was fighting her way through the crowd before adding, “Time to yell Timber, Earp.” 

Waverly quickly straightened her shirt making sure it was tied perfectly and took the bottom step. She inhaled deeply watching Chrissy make her way back to the steps. “You can do this.” She whispered to herself grabbing the three hats under the bar. As Chrissy passed her by, she high-fived her and headed for her tray of drinks waiting to be served. Brandy had made it behind the bar. Waverly handed her one of the cowboy hats before placing Rosita’s at the top of her steps. Brandy took hers placing it on her head, hollering with the patrons as Rosita fired the mic up once again. Jeremy’s bass beat returned. Waverly didn’t know if Chrissy had picked out her own intro, but she knew she had not. In a way she was anxious to hear what had been chosen for her.

“ You’ve met Hurricane, but we’re not finished. Tonight, another hot mess joins our ranks. Mixing your drinks, dancing on your bar, it’s time to meet EARP!!”

Waverly smiled out across the crowd as Jeremy’s beat faded into a new chorus.

_ When I roll into the (Wild Wild West) _

_ When I stroll into the (Wild Wild West) _

_ When I bounce into the (Wild Wild West) Sisqo, Sisqo _

_ We going straight to the Wild Wild West _

_ We going straight to the Wild Wild West _

Her smile grew even wider as she realized the song that was playing. They were intent on playing on the Earp name. It was one of the only times in her life she had been proud to bear it. In the far corner of the room, Nicole stood by the door leading to their locker room. When their eyes met, Nicole simply smiled, shaking her head as Waverly blew a kiss to the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brandy take her place at the center of the bar as Jeremy started fading out the lyrics before starting “Timber.”

Every step of the routine she created was hitting perfectly. Nicole was actually smiling from the back of the room. Her golden eyes occasionally met Waverly’s across the room. The crowd was loving every second of it showering the tip jars with their appreciation. Waverly couldn’t think of a more perfect moment. That was, until Waverly heard it. “Hey Waverly. Babe, what are you doing up there?”

The smile quickly faded from her face as she recognized Champ’s voice rising up from the crowd below. One quick glance confirmed it was him. From the way he tried stumbling through the crowd, leaning on some people and falling into others, it was obvious that he had ran through tipsy and skipped straight to wasted. 

“ This is what you left me for? To dance in a bar for strangers? You can just come home and dance for me.” He grinned and laughed at his own joke, stumbling through the crowd almost falling to the ground.

She wanted to ignore him. She was never worth his attention, why should she give him hers? She tried to keep dancing. The closer he got to the bar, the more she lost her concentration. When she missed one of the steps, she saw Nicole come off the back wall her smile fading as she started moving towards the bar. It was bad enough her ex had found her, but now she was screwing up the dance she was chosen to choreograph. Her eyes darted across the room trying to find something to concentrate on to get her through the dance. She glanced to the door where her eyes met with Doc’s. “Code Shea” she mouthed hoping Doc could read her lips. Based on his reaction, he did indeed.

Doc quickly jumped from his position making a hand motion Waverly did not recognize towards the bar. Nicole was moving faster towards the bar with Jeremy closing in as well. Right before the last notes of the song, Champ lurched forward through the crowd, his hand landed on Waverly’s ankle, causing her to stumble backwards.

Waverly’s mind processed everything that happened next in slow motion. Doc cut through the crowd, his hands landed roughly on Champ’s shoulders yanking him backwards off the bar. As Champ crashed to the floor, Doc looked up, his eyes widening as Waverly descent began. Waverly’s hands reached out grasping only air as she plummeted. She saw Rosita and Brandy’s terrified expressions as she hurtled towards the space she had been slinging drinks in just moments before. She closed her eyes and held her breath bracing for impact.

The impact she felt was not one of bar mats on hardened concrete. Instead two strong arms caught her bending slightly with her falling weight before lifting her back up. She slowly opened her eyes to catch the sight of auburn hair. Nicole caught her. Slowly Nicole lowered Waverly towards the floor placing her back against the back of the bar. Nicole kneeled beside Waverly, her arms never moving away from their position. Rosita and Brandy relieved faces darted in front of her as they cleared the space around the bar. She could faintly hear Champ’s cries of pain as Doc roughly removed him from the building. She could hear the western accent, “You never touch a lady boy. Nor will you EVER set foot in this bar again. Call the cops.” The flurry of activity surrounding her was drowned out by a pair of honey golden eyes questioning her without speaking..

“ Nicole is she okay?” Rosita yelled out. She barely glanced back due to the amount of patrons also concerned about the situation they had just witnessed.

Nicole’s eyes cut across to Rosita for just a second before looking back down to Waverly. Her eyebrows raised as if she was about to ask the same question Waverly had just heard. Before Nicole’s mouth could fully open, Waverly nodded her head. “Yeah, I just need a second.”

“ Take as long as you need Waverly.” Nicole’s voice was soft and calming. As the fear from the debacle wore off, Waverly realized she had locked her arms around Nicole’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Nicole was warm and smelled of vanilla dipped donuts. The combination instantly soothing her into a calmer state than what she should be for having just fallen off a bar. Vanilla dipped donuts were her favorite after all.

Doc ran up behind Nicole his eyes full of sorrow and concern. Doc was always very well tempered even in the worst of situations, but this one had shook him. “I’m so sorry Waverly I didn’t get there in time.”

“ It’s okay Doc.”

“ It’s not. You do not have to worry. He will never darken our doorway again. That I will make sure of.”

“ Waverly can you walk?” Nicole asked. There was something different about this Nicole than the versions Waverly had seen before. This Nicole was protective. This was the Nicole that cared about the safety of her employees.

“ Yeah I can walk. My ankle twisted just a little when he grabbed it. I’m okay really. Give me a sec and I’ll get back to the bar.”

“ No!”

The harshness resonating in Nicole’s one word answer surprised Waverly causing her to flinch. Her mind began to race at what had caused such a reaction. Doc had said as long as she didn’t bring drama she would be fine. A cold shiver streaked down her spine as she thought about the situation more. If Nicole was not letting her behind the bar, was she fired?

A tear streaked down her face at the thought of losing a job she had begun to enjoy. How was it she was once again the victim of Champ’s exploits? Nicole slid her arm from under Waverly’s knees raising the back of her hand to Waverly’s cheek wiping the tears that had begun to gather. Nicole’s hand was warm and soft against Waverly’s face. The touch so caring her mind ceased to dwell on the possibility of termination. Waverly sought out the touch closing her eyes to focus on the comfort she was finding, hoping for it to linger just a little longer.

Her eyes opened meeting Nicole’s. Waverly could see the storm of emotions hidden behind the golden orbs that were focused strictly on her. She wished she could decipher their meaning. Nicole broke their gaze looking back to find Doc still behind her..

“ Doc give me a hand. Let’s get her to the office.” Nicole’s normally confident voice was filled with uncertainty.

Doc and Nicole worked together lifting Waverly to her feet. They formed a barrier around her ushering her through the crowd to the office. Gently, the two helped Waverly into a chair. Once she was settled, Nicole scurried about the room desperately searching through desk drawers and cabinets cursing under her breath. In the bottom of a file cabinet, she found what she had been searching for, bringing the tackle box up and placing it on her desk.

Doc stood sentient at the door watching the slightest movements of anyone who even came near until Nicole’s voice broke his stance. “I’ll work on Waverly’s ankle, but Doc, I need you out there making sure he doesn’t return.”

“ It will be my pleasure to make him regret it, if he is stupid enough to do so. The police are already searching the streets for him. He left on foot.” Doc tipped his hat to Nicole before looking to Waverly one last time. “If you find you need me, I’m always glad to be of service.”

“ Thank you.” Waverly’s voice came out small but thankful nonetheless. Doc gave a weak smile, tipping his hat as he gently closed the door behind him. 

Nicole pulled a chair from the side of the room so she would be sitting in front of Waverly facing her. “We need to elevate your ankle to reduce the swelling. Can you lift your ankle up to my knee?”

Waverly nodded her head as she started to raise her ankle, but before she could move too far, Nicole’s hands lightly cupped the calf of her leg helping her bring it the rest of the way up. Nicole quickly reached over to the tackle box unsnapping the latches and revealing its contents. Inside was littered with cold compresses, ace bandages, and an assortment of first aid items. Nicole reached for the compress first working over the bag to activate it. She grabbed a hand towel that was inside the kit placing it gently over Waverly’s ankle before applying the compress. The cooling sensation soon hit relaxing the throbbing muscles.

With the adrenaline finally wearing off and exhaustion setting in, Waverly’s mind returned to it’s previous train of thought, focusing the prospect of being fired. Tears once again rolled down her face. She didn’t make a sound, just stared at Nicole’s hands holding the ice pack in place. Nicole glanced up from the pack noticing the tears. Despite the blur, Waverly could tell the moment Nicole saw. Her composed expression shattering at the realization.

“ Am I hurting you?” Her hands quickly released the pack and pulled it off relieving all pressure off the ankle. “I thought it was strained. I’m so sorry. Let’s take you to the hospital and get it examined.”

Through sobs, Waverly whispered her voice shaking, “Please don’t fire me.”

Nicole sat back, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. The panic left her voice replaced by soothing warm tones as she tried to process what had just been said. “Fire you? Why would I fire you?”

“ Champ. He ruins everything good in my life. Now this. He brought drama here and I fell off your bar and ruined the dance you hired me for.” Waverly sobbed quietly between each sentence. She was infuriated at Champ and the thought of being forced to leave the bar herself. If she was being honest, disappointing Nicole had bothered her the most.

“ Shh. Waverly it’s okay. I’m not firing you. I am pressing charges against that jackass, so if you’re dating him.” Nicole’s voice trailed off as Waverly shook her head.

“ No. I broke up with him. I moved here to start over and get away from him. He cheated on me the entire time we were together.” Waverly could see the twitch in Nicole’s eye when she mentioned the cheating. She also noticed how firm Nicole’s jaw set. “I just left. I never told him where I went. How did he even find me?”

“ Maybe a mutual friend told him where you were. Either way you won’t have to worry about him bothering you while you’re working here.” Nicole said it as she worked, reapplying the compress.

Waverly tilted her head back staring at the ceiling. Her arm raised covering her eyes. “But now he knows I work here. It’s not hard to miss my Jeep. What if he follows me home? I’m so scared. I thought I was done with him, now this?”

“ Do you have a family member you could spend the night with? A friend maybe?”

Waverly shook her head to each question before chuckling, “No...that’s the joy of leaving everything behind. You start with nothing.” Nicole focused her attention off Waverly’s ankle and back to her face.

“ Come home with me.” Nicole’s offer seemed to surprise even her as her mouth hung open for a second before she added, “If he somehow makes bail, he’ll just find your Jeep here. He’ll have no clue where you live. For tonight you can be safe. If he’s dumb enough to come back, I’ll press more charges for trespassing.”

“ I couldn’t. You are my boss and you’ve done enough already.”

“ I wasn’t able to keep you safe in my bar.” The words sat heavy in the room filling it with the disappointment that had crept in Nicole’s voice. “Let me at least make sure you are safe the rest of the night.”

Something in Nicole’s voice refrained Waverly from objecting once more. Instead she relented. Nicole was right. For tonight, it would be a relief to be somewhere she didn’t have to worry about Champ finding her. “Okay.”

Nicole’s face lit up, “Okay?”

“ Yes. Honestly I’d feel safer there anyways.” Waverly relaxed giving a small smile. Nicole’s shoulders relaxed shrugging loose all the tension the night had caused.

“ Good. Now let’s take you to the ER and have your ankle checked out.”

“ No. It’s not hurting near as bad.”

Nicole frowned, “What if it’s worse than you think?”

Waverly couldn’t help the grin that formed across her face as she watched Nicole fretting over the situation. “If it still hurts in the morning, I promise I’ll go then. Tonight, I’m just exhausted.”

Nicole sighed before reaching into the tackle box pulling out bandages. She carefully wrapped Waverly’s ankle being extra gentle each time she lifted it watching for the most minute change in Waverly’s expression. Waverly found herself mesmerized by Nicole’s fluid movements. Her hands followed an invisible pattern forming a secure brace.

“ I feel like you’ve done this before.” Waverly quirked an eyebrow as Nicole began to grin.

“ Yeah when the bar first started, it wasn’t that unusual for someone to get hurt. It’s why we have training before someone is let on the bar.”

“ You let me on the bar on my third day.”

“ Yes, but that was because you had already shown more skill than one of my seasoned dancers during your audition. You are extraordinary.”

Waverly turned her focus from her ankle to Nicole’s face. A warm glow spread across her cheeks causing a blush to form. “After tonight, I’m sure that’s the last thing you think. I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you.”

Nicole’s head jerked up. “Why would I change my opinion now? You, Waverly Earp, have never disappointed me.” Waverly felt herself blush at Nicole’s words. Reassurances from Nicole always left her feeling that for the first time in her life, she actually mattered to someone.   
  
“People have crazy exes that try to destroy their lives. It’s not your fault.” 

The words hung heavy in the room as Nicole set about securing her work. Waverly’s mind floated back to the story Doc had told her and the code she had to invoke that night to keep things from becoming worse. At least tonight, when the demon that was Champ haunted her, Nicole was there to save her. Nicole had not been as lucky when her demon arrived. The events of that night may not have been Nicole’s fault, but she carried the burden as if it was hers alone. 

Doc returned to the room to help Nicole load Waverly into her truck. Once the door was shut, Waverly stared out the window as Nicole and Doc conversed. Waverly was not quite sure what the topic was, but she had a feeling it had to do with Champ. Nicole jumped in the driver’s side checking first to make sure Waverly was comfortable before turning the key.

With the pain subsiding and the exhaustion setting in, Waverly’s mind replayed the events of the night as they turned down the roads leading to an unknown destination. Some of it was too much to process. She focused on one small thing she still wanted to know. Her curiosity finally getting the best of her she asked the question she had focused on. “Nicole?”

“ Yeah Waverly?” Nicole raised her eyebrows, concern passing across her features.

“ Who picks the song we’re introduced to?” Nicole relaxed at the question smiling at first and then chuckling. “Usually Rosita and I with suggestions from Jeremy. Your song was going to be Chris Cagle’s ‘Let There Be Cowgirls.’ Neither of us were completely sold on it. That’s when Doc leaned against the bar and asked to make a suggestion. As soon as he said it, we both agreed on it.”

“ Doc knows that song?” Somehow it didn’t seem to be a style of music Doc would ever listen to, yet he suggested it. He had always seemed out of place in this era. It seemed more likely for him to suggest “Little Brown Jug” than Will Smith.

Nicole smiled again her attention returning to the road, “I bought him the movie for Christmas one year as a gag gift. He ended up loving it.”

Once they arrived at the apartment, Nicole quickly rushed around to the passenger side of the truck, having Waverly wrap her arms around her neck as she carried her up the stairs. She carefully placed Waverly’s feet on the ground as she opened the door to her place.

As the lights came on Waverly glanced around the open floor plan. Windows graced the wall to her right overlooking a city lit up for the night. The kitchen consisted of one counter and a bar. Nicole helped Waverly into the living room. Waverly turned towards the couch, but found Nicole urging her forward towards a door to the side.

“ With you already being exhausted, I wanted to bring you here, so you can relax and prop your foot up.” Nicole explained as they entered the master bedroom. Waverly was met by a king sized bed in the center of the room. Windows once again lined the right side wall. A small doorway to the left was illuminated by the lights Nicole had turned on to reveal a bathroom.

“ If I’m sleeping here, where do you plan on sleeping?” Waverly feared she already knew the answer.

“ The couch works good. I’ve slept there many times.” Nicole shrugged as she helped Waverly to the edge of the bed sitting her down.

“ Nicole I am not kicking you out of your bed. I can sleep on the couch. You’ve already done enough for me tonight.”

“ I am not letting you sleep on my couch. You’ve been through enough tonight Waverly, please, just take the bed.”

“ The bed is big enough for both of us Nicole.”

Nicole opened her mouth to object, but stopped short when Waverly raised her finger. “You’re right I’ve been through a lot tonight and the last thing I want to do is fight with you. So you can either climb up here and sleep on that side or face the fact I’m limping my way off this bed to sleep on the floor if you go to the couch.”

Waverly crossed her arms challenging Nicole to find a response. “But…I...Fine Waverly. You win.”

Nicole let out a deep sigh before she walked towards the closet pulling out pillows and pajamas while she mumbled to herself. She handed the pillows and pajamas to Waverly. “These might be a little big on you, but it’s all I have. Just please use one of those pillows to prop up your ankle”

“ They’re perfect.” Waverly replied grinning. Frustrating Nicole was a lot more fun than she had anticipated.

“ If you need anything else let me know.” Nicole turned to the bathroom grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from a nearby hamper. Waverly waited until the door was shut before she shuffled out of her clothes, slipping into the pjs Nicole had provided. She rested her ankle against the pillow allowing her body to relax under the covers. She drifted into a light sleep awakened only by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

She felt the bed shift just slightly as Nicole laid down on the opposite side of the bed. Waverly glanced sideways to find Nicole clinging to the edge of the mattress. She stifled a laugh she felt bubbling up inside of her. Once she felt Nicole settle, spreading out a little more, she turned her head still finding the back of Nicole’s head facing her direction.

“ Nicole?”

“ Yeah Waverly?” 

“ Thank you for everything tonight.” Waverly’s voice was almost a whisper.

Nicole yawned before responding, “Anytime Waves.”   
  
Waverly went to correct Nicole stopping short. No, she decided, Waves was perfectly fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Waverly speaks five languages in the first chapter? Yes, I did. 
> 
> Did I specifically go back and add an entire section to Chapter 5 about this fact and what it ends up doing to Nicole who was clueless about Waverly's ability? Yes. Yes I did.
> 
> Also did this fit the "there was only one bed" troupe?


	5. My Kinda Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a barrier is encountered, Waverly has the solution...and Nicole's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's close enough to Monday right? This chapter was one of my favorites. As i reread the first chapter, I hit the part about Waverly knowing so many languages. I hit up FaithSky and asked if I needed to expand on that or just get rid of it as it held no bearing on the story. She advised to expand (because of course she did). I sat down to write and that part flowed out so well. I hope you can feel the tension as much as I could while writing it.
> 
> As was preferred by the Twitter poll, I translated what I felt needed to be for easier comprehension. I do not speak five languages, so a lot of this was done using Google translate. Hopefully it served me well.
> 
> If you're listening to the [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy) playlist, you can see what's inspiring the chapter titles. I cannot give enough credit to FaithSky for helping me find the perfect songs for this fic. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. The reactions to this work has been truly overwhelming and I cannot thank everyone enough. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Waverly awoke to a bright rays of sunlight crashing through the floor to ceiling windows. The thought of waking up in a strange place should have disturbed her. In her half asleep state, she smiled looking out the windows at the dawning of a new day after one hellacious night. Her ears perked up at the sound of Nicole’s voice. Based on the vague memories she had of the apartment, Nicole was pacing between the kitchen and the living room. The smell of coffee freshly brewed wafted into the room. Waverly nestled down into the blankets laying across her. Each time she had shivered in the night, Nicole had mumbled before tossing another layer of warmth across her. 

“ Waverly’s still sleeping Doc. I just need to know, is it handled?” Nicole’s voice drifted through the open bedroom door. Waverly shot up at the mention of her name. She glanced out the bedroom door only able to see the side of Nicole’s face as she walked one arm crossed against her chest as she listened closely to the phone in her hand. Her eyes closed briefly as she breathed deeply. Her arm fell to her side as the wrinkle in her brow finally disappeared for the first time since Waverly had missed her step during the dance. Relief, Waverly thought watching Nicole’s rigid movements loosened. 

“Okay great. I owe you one. I’ll see you tonight.”

Nicole walked to the kitchen island. When Waverly heard the phone land on the tile, she quickly closed her eyes snuggling back down into the covers. She had not meant to eavesdrop on the conversation, just hearing her name intrigued her. Her mind raced to the million possibilities of what Doc and Nicole had plotted to rid her of Champ. After a few darker thoughts, she decided to drop the idea. Nicole’s footsteps increased in volume alerting Waverly she was not going to be alone much longer. 

“ Waverly? Are you awake yet?” Nicole’s voice was soft enough that if Waverly was still asleep, it wouldn’t have disturbed her. Waverly decided to give up the warmth of Nicole’s bed. She had already intruded more on her life than she had meant to. Her arms stretched out above her head as she slowly opened her eyes. Nicole was standing before her, a mug in hand, smiling down.    
  
“Morning.” Waverly half yawned, half spoke.

The early morning rays cast through the windows lit up her auburn hair into a halo of fire. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at Nicole for the first time outside the bar. Her features were soft despite the defined lines of her face. She was a striking contrast to what Waverly had trained her mind to see. The hardened exterior Nicole projected melted away. When she smiled down at Waverly, her dimples popped. Waverly wondered what she would have to do to see those dimples more often. 

“How’s your ankle feeling Waverly?”

Waverly moved the joint feeling some stiffness, but nothing more. “I’m fine. A little stiff, but I expected that.”

“ That’s good. As for your other problem from last night, I can promise you will have nothing to worry about from Champ anymore.”

“ How?” Waverly was truly curious what worked effectively on a boy-man like Champ. Nicole smirked turning away from Waverly for a moment as she stared out the windows across the city.

“ Some questions are better left unanswered. Just know, he will not bother you again.”

Waverly couldn’t help but wonder exactly what role Doc had played in making Champ disappear from her life. There was zero doubt Nicole had played a part in it as well. Nicole turned clearing her throat bringing Waverly back to that moment.

“ With everything that’s happened, we can delay the photo shoot, or if you want to stay off the website completely, I think I can work with that as well. You’re technically a bar back for us.” 

“ No.” Waverly’s voice was still tinged with sleep, but she pushed against the mattress until her back was flat against the headboard. She looked up at Nicole making sure to maintain eye contact, “No, I worked my ass off to get to this point. Earp is going on the website. Champ’s bullshit will not dictate what I do with my life. I’ve earned the right to be a hot mess.”

The sun could not rival the light in Nicole’s smile when Waverly finished speaking. “Besides if you are assuring me Champ won’t be a problem, I trust you.”

“ Alright then.” Nicole glanced down at the floor before looking back up, dimples on full display. “Feel free to make use of my bathroom. I’ll run you by your place on the way back to the bar to grab anything you need. If you need me for anything, I will be in the kitchen working on a new distribution contract.” Nicole turned walking towards the bedroom door leaving Waverly alone in the room.

Waverly stretched out, feeling the pull of her muscles coming back to life from the night before. She carefully placed her feet on the floor and pushed up. There was a little soreness still left in the ankle, but she was able to stand and put weight on it without being in pain. She made her way to the bathroom turning the shower on. She shut the door letting steam overtake the room. She stripped from the borrowed night clothes neatly folding them and placing them on the counter. She stepped under the stream of hot water, letting it wash away the night before.

Waverly could feel each worry, fear, and negative thought wash off of her and flow into the drain at her feet. The water pressure in her own shower was not nearly as good as this. She could feel it massaging the muscles in her back releasing tension she didn’t realize she was still holding. Her thoughts turned to the good things that had happened last night.

She still had her job. A job she was chosen for and loved. Champ was no longer a problem for her. Though she had a few lingering questions about how it was done, she trusted what Nicole had told her. Nicole. The warmth of her hand against Waverly’s cheek. The softness of her voice. The care she had taken wrapping Waverly’s ankle. Last night she was no longer Earp, just Waverly. How her name had sounded on Nicole’s lips was beautiful. She quickly chastised herself. This was her boss she was thinking about. But, she rationalized, what’s wrong with living in it just a moment longer. She began singing softly at first but increasing in volume as she continued.

_ You were a problem child _

_ Been grounded your whole life _

_ So now you running wild _

_ Playing with them good girls _

_ No that ain't your style _

_ You think your hot shit _

_ I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah _

_ Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine _

_ Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine _

As annoying as the song was in the first weeks of her employment, was as often as she found herself singing the song to herself, slowing down the tempo. She finished the last line sighing as she turned the water off stepping out of the shower. She toweled off before wrapping it around herself and heading back into the bedroom. She glanced out the door to see Nicole buried deep into a file while sipping on her coffee. Waverly smiled as she remembered her first meeting. “No need in repeating that.” she whispered before crossing the room.

Waverly picked up her clothes from the night before. She wasn’t fond of the idea of putting on dirty clothes after a shower, but she didn’t have a lot of options. Once dressed she picked up the pillows from the bed heading for the closet she had seen Nicole pull them from the night before. As she opened the closet, she was greeted by at least thirty different western shirts. A few she had recognized Nicole wearing to the bar. Some designs were intricate, others more traditional. The rest of the closet had a normal mix of clothes.

“ This was my work uniform before we made official shirts. I tried not to repeat a shirt very often.” Nicole’s voice came from behind Waverly startling her. She turned to find Nicole leaning against the door. “Sorry to scare you, but we’re going to need to head out soon if we’re going to make it to the shoot on time.”

“ No it’s fine.” Waverly’s attention turned back to the closet. Her hand traced over one of the silky embroidered designs as she spoke. “You should still wear these. It’d be nice having you behind the bar some nights.”

She felt the energy of the room change instantly. She didn’t look at Nicole’s face. She already knew what she would find there if she did. 

“No that’s not a good idea for business.” Nicole’s tone was stone cold once again.

Waverly hated Shea. She had never met her and hoped she never did. There was no reason Nicole should ever feel uncomfortable in her own bar. No one has the right to take that from someone. Nicole crossed the room reaching into the closet pulling out a turquoise shirt adorned with black stitches across the top to resemble barbed wire. Clear rhinestones were carefully placed causing the light to reflect from every angle. As it shimmered in the morning light, the stones cast tiny sparks of rainbow lights across the walls. Nicole handed the shirt to Waverly. “I think this would look good with your boots.”

Waverly held the shirt out in front of her staring at it. Nicole took her silence as a rejection adding, “It’s fine if you don’t like it. Just a thought for the photo shoot.” Waverly turned to face Nicole her smile slowly returning from the surprise of being handed Nicole’s shirt. “No, you are right. It’s perfect, but it’s your shirt Nicole. It doesn’t even have the bar logo on it.”

Nicole shrugged, “Usually they photoshop the logo in behind the pics anyways so it won’t matter. Try it on and see if it works.”

Waverly pulled the uniform shirt off leaving just her white tank before putting the shirt on. She looked into the full length mirror beside the closet. Nicole was right, it matched her boots perfectly. “Barbed wire and roses.” Nicole mused from behind her. “Are you ready to head out Waverly?”

Waverly eyes met Nicole’s in the reflection. Something in the way Nicole looked at Waverly made her feel safe and seen. Waverly had learned early in life to trust no one. They would always leave. Trusting Nicole, was the easiest thing she had done. “Let’s go.”

When they had arrived, Chrissy’s photo shoot had already started. Nicole nodded to the photographer before heading to meet the delivery driver with the newest liquor shipment. Waverly had watched her as she crossed the room. She knew she shouldn’t allow herself to feel anything for Nicole, but she was finding it increasingly hard not to. 

Their dynamic had switched in the last twelve hours. Waverly could now only see the dimpled smile from that morning or the concern from the night before. Her line of sight followed Nicole’s movements until she caught Doc smiling back at her. Waverly made her way over to Doc’s table taking a seat in the empty chair beside him.

“ It’s nice seeing you steady on your feet this morning Waverly.” Doc leaned back in the seat, his legs stretched out in front of him. She glanced at his knuckles noticing the cuts across them. A few pieces of the puzzle begin to fit together. Instead of an answer, Waverly found more questions that she decided should go unanswered. 

“ Doc, I don’t know what happened last night. Nor am I questioning it. Nicole assured me that I have nothing to worry about from Champ anymore. I wanted to say thank you. I know you were at least partially responsible.”

Doc cocked his head to the side turning his attention back to where Chrissy was being posed on the bar. The photographer talked to her through each shot, joking with her to create natural smiles. “We have to keep our girls safe. Nicole makes sure we do whatever it takes. No thanks is needed.”

“ Earp, you’re next!” Chrissy’s excited voice carried across the room ending their conversation. Waverly placed her hand on Doc’s shoulder. “I owe you both. Just accept that.” Doc’s mustache twitched up just enough to acknowledge what had been said.

As Waverly worked her way over to the bar, she noticed Nicole’s attention being pulled from the delivery. She gave basic instructions on where the shipment needed to be placed, hurrying through the instructions. The photographer posed her sitting on the bar stools and then again on the bar as he had Chrissy just moments before. After 15 minutes and five times the amount of poses, Waverly had hoped it was finally over. 

“ Wait. One other.” Nicole’s voice came from behind the bar. Waverly turned to find a black cowboy hat being handed to her. Nicole deviously smiled at Waverly as she took the hat. Nicole walked away from the bar standing next to the photographer. Nicole caught Waverly’s eye.

“ Waverly face the left side of the bar.” Nicole waited until Waverly had turned before she continued.”Bring one knee up and point your toe downward.” Nicole’s instructions seemed easy enough.

“ Okay now tip the hat down with your index finger on your left hand.” Waverly did as she was asked once again curious to what Nicole had in mind. “Glance over at the camera.”

Waverly did as she was told hearing the barrage of clicks as the photographer took another round of photos. “Something’s missing.” Nicole almost whispered it. Nicole had the camera brought down where she could review the shots. She leaned over the screen reviewing the previous shots. The position caused the front of her shirt to slip enough to reveal the outline of her breasts to Waverly’s vantage point. Waverly bit her bottom lip hoping the few people in the bar had not caught the way her eyes had widened as she had noticed the slip. She knew she should look away, but she couldn’t.

“ I don’t know.” Nicole started as she looked up. Waverly quickly diverted her eyes, her lip still held in place by her teeth and the new image of Nicole burned into her memory.

“Wait! That’s it! Perfect.” Nicole exclaimed. 

The photographer quickly raised the camera preparing to fire off another round of pics. Nicole’s voice called out again, “Whatever it was you were thinking about right then that created that look. Focus on it.”

Not a problem. Waverly thought as she turned her gaze towards the camera.

“ I’ll have all the images to Jeremy by tomorrow.” The photographer packed up his equipment, turning to Waverly and Chrissy. “Congratulations Earp and Hurricane on becoming the newest hot messes.”

For the first time, Waverly realized her new job title was fitting in more ways than she could have imagined. Starting to feel things for Nicole was definitely making her a hot mess.

For the next week, Nicole made more appearances during business hours. It started with her finding her way off the wall and to the back of the crowd when Rosita, Brandy, and Waverly danced to Timber for the first time since that fateful night. The tip jars were overflowing by the time they had finished the dance. Nicole crossed her arms at the final note smirking at the bar. “Told you.” she mouthed to Rosita as she walked back to her office.

Once behind the bar Waverly turned to Rosita. “What did Nicole mean by told you?”

Rosita quirked her eyebrow. “Seriously Earp with as much as you observe, you should have been a detective or something.”

“ You didn’t answer me.”

Rosita grabbed three beers skillfully popping the tops off each one as she spoke. “Told you means that she was right about the song.”

“ Oh” Waverly nodded remembering how Nicole had been focused on that song for quite awhile now.

“ And about you.” Rosita added.

“ A-about me?” Waverly couldn’t help the stutter in her words.

“ Yeah, she texted me while you were auditioning that you would be a valuable asset to the bar. I was supposed to hire you before you even finished the dance.”

“ But you let me finish.” Waverly paused her hand still poised in position pouring the tequila shots table five had ordered. She came back to reality just seconds before Patron would’ve coated the bar.

“ Occasionally I have manners. Besides, I wanted to see if you could follow through to the end. I agreed you were good, but she saw something more in you. For whatever reason, she believes in you.”

Waverly cast a glance in the direction of the office. She couldn’t see the door, nor Nicole. The sea of horny drunks blocked her view. Gus was the only one who had ever believed in her. Why did Nicole? 

During a particularly tough rush, Waverly had been able to convince Nicole to come behind the bar and help her and Rosita keep the drinks flowing. Nicole seemed so at ease taking orders and slinging drinks. Waverly felt instant fury at the fact she was ever kept from it.

“ Don’t expect this to ever happen again Earp.” Nicole had called out as she left the bar area. Waverly turned towards the sound of her voice in enough time to catch Nicole looking over her shoulder and winking at her before making her way back to her office. Waverly felt the heat rising up her neck as her cheeks blushed crimson. She turned her attention back to the empty glass that would soon be filled with whiskey on the rocks. She let her glass of ice rest just a second longer in the bin than she would normally. It was a feeble attempt to cool down the heat flash she had just experienced.

“ Wow, you convinced Rojo to tend bar. We’ve been trying to get her back out here for the last few years. What’s your secret Earp?” Rosita had waited until the bar area cleared of other dancers before asking.

“ Maybe she’s finally tired of taking a backseat in her own life.” Waverly offered still trying to cool off.

Rosita nodded her head before leaning in, “No salir con el jefa.” (No dating the boss)

Rosita leaned back, but Waverly leaned forward, “I’m not trying to sleep with the boss.”

“ You may be kidding yourself, but you’re not kidding me Earp. I have eyes. I see the way you two look at each other.”

Waverly looked over meeting Rosita’s stare. A smirk crossed Rosita’s face as she closed the distance between them.

“ Le gustas. Mucho. So please don’t break her. I don’t know if I can put her back together again.”

“ Hurting her is the last thing I would want to do.”

It was unusual to see Doc at the bar during business hours. To see him come behind the bar towards her, worried Waverly a tiny bit. “Waverly, I could use your assistance in a matter at the door. We have a language barrier I am hoping you can help with.”   
  
Waverly jumped at the chance. “Gladly.”    
  
Rosita hollered from the other side of the bar, “Damn Earp, how many talents do you have?”    
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Waverly yelled back watching Rosita laugh. “No soy yo el que tiene curiosidad.” (It is not I who is curious)

Waverly raised her eyebrows. “We’re coming back to that later.”    
  
Rosita laughed, “You’re not stupid Earp. Open your eyes to what’s in front of your face.”   
  
Waverly followed closely behind Doc as he spoke over his shoulder. “He has a rather large group of people with him, but unfortunately our French is very limited and their English is of the same caliber.”    
  
“This won’t be a problem.” Waverly grinned internally. French was one of the first languages she had mastered. As she closed in on the door, Waverly found that when Doc said our, he meant Nicole as well. She listened as Nicole tried to stumble through a few words. She waited until Nicole had finished before stepping forward. Nicole glanced back to Doc, “What is Waverly doing here?” Before Doc could answer, Waverly had stepped up again coming between Nicole and the man at the door.    
  
“Bonsoir messieurs. Comment puis-je vous aider?” (Good evening, gentlemen. How canI help you?)    
  
Waverly could hear Nicole’s jaw hit the floor. She was glad her back was to her boss as she couldn’t contain her smirk. The man’s face lit up as he realized he would be understood at last.    
  
“On nous a dit que c'était le meilleur bar de la ville. Pouvez-vous en accueillir vingt?” (We were told this was the best bar in town. Can you accommodate twenty?)   
  
“Bien sûr. Une table sera-t-elle suffisante?” (Of course, will a table be sufficient?)   
  
“Oui! Merci!”    
  
Waverly turned her attention to Nicole and Doc while the guy turned signaling his friends to come inside. She couldn’t help but notice Nicole’s stunned expression, nor Doc’s amused one. “Doc. Nicole. I need a table prepared for twenty of our new friends. I will be taking care of their order as I can translate it.”    
  
“I...you speak French?” Nicole finally sputtered out.    
  
“Along with four other languages.” Doc finished for Waverly opening the door for the new guests signaling for them to enter. The group filed in through the doors following Doc’s lead. The line separated Nicole to the opposite side of the vestibule from a smirking Waverly.    
  
“Qui est la rousse chaude?” One of the guys had anxiously asked Waverly. (Who is the hot redhead?)   
  
“Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas son type.” (Trust me, you are not her type) Waverly mused back watching Nicole’s blush every time she spoke French. “Quelque chose me dit que je le suis.” (Something tells me that I am)   
  
The guy looked at Nicole and back at Waverly. He gave an approving look before laughing. “Au moins l'un d'entre nous a un coup de feu. Bonne chance.” (At least one of us has a shot. Good luck)

As the last person entered, Waverly held the door open motioning her hand for Nicole to enter. Nicole hesitated before walking back inside. Waverly followed her enjoying her view of the confident one starting to squirm. Nicole turned before they were too far into the crowd. She avoided eye contact with Waverly but made sure to speak loud enough to be heard. “Thank you.”   
  
Waverly placed her finger under Nicole’s chin forcing her to look up. As their eyes locked, the world around them disappeared. The bar was packed solid, but Nicole was the only person Waverly could see. She watched Nicole gulp as she waited to see what Waverly would do. “Je vous en prie.” Waverly almost whispered the words. She watched Nicole’s mind working to translate it as her face reddened to the same shade as her hair. She decided to take the guesswork out of it. “You are welcome Nicole.”    
  
“Oh.” Nicole smiled. “Does everything sound wonderful in French or is it only when you speak it?” Nicole’s smile quickly faded, her eyes widening then casting downwards as she realized what she had said. Waverly simply smiled wider. “Did you know that Nicole is actually a French name?”    
  
“Umm...no.” Nicole tripped over her words, her gaze shifting to the floor. Waverly pressed her finger against Nicole’s chin once again. Nicole finally relented and looked back at Waverly. 

“Everything that’s French is sexy.” Waverly watched Nicole register what she had said before turning away to take care of her newest table. 

At the end of the night, Waverly sat in the locker room counting out the nearly six hundred dollars in tips. She reflected on the events of the evening. It had been a damn good night. Tips weren’t bad either.


	6. Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a hacker takes over the sound system, Nicole has an idea that pushes both her and Waverly out of their comfort zones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to last week's chapter was amazing. I had a lot of hope that everyone would enjoy it. Reading the comments that confirmed you did, made my week. 
> 
> Just for this week I added a new song to the playlist. When you get to the end you'll understand why. Not gonna lie, I kinda hope you guys internally scream "Who the hell is playing that song in my bar?" when it comes on.
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for the encouragement and beta help. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

“ Jeremy where the hell are my beats?” Rosita called out across the crowded room. It was a typical Saturday night up until the music pumping through the bar, turned silent. The entire length of the bar was crowded while others stood behind waiting their turn for a drink. Jeremy had given the heads up that “Hot Mess” was coming up. The trays were prepped. Waverly and Rosita had been finishing up slinging the last few beers before getting ready when the music suddenly died.

“ I-I don’t know.” There was a tremor in Jeremy’s voice Waverly had not heard before.

“ Fix it Jer.” Rosita called out annoyed. She turned her head to the side to find the panic stricken face of Jeremy as he typed furiously. Jeremy’s movements froze as he looked around the room at the equipment he was supposed to be connected to.

“ I can’t. We’ve been hacked.” 

As if on cue, the music came back on but it was not any of the bar’s playlist songs. Waverly recognized the opening line, “Sunny Came Home” she whispered looking up at the speakers above the bar. The patron’s faces contorted as they tried to figure out what was happening. They began to boo and jeer at the dancers who were near their tables around the bar.

Two hands landed lightly on Waverly’s hips holding her in place as a body shifted behind her at the bar. The scent of vanilla invaded Waverly’s senses while warmth spread from the hands on her hips.

“ Who the hell is playing that song in my bar?!” Nicole yelled out as she made her way to Jeremy.

“ I don’t know.” Jeremy hollered back his fingers once again coming to life as he stared intently at the glowing screen before him. Suddenly the music stopped once again. Waverly prepared for what was about to blast next. Tips were definitely going to suffer tonight. Nicole stood beside Jeremy as he worked diligently, his face hardening as he worked. Rosita stood next to Waverly backed against the wall of alcohol. “Get ready to get out of here if they can’t get the system back online. We get every girl to the locker room.”

“ The hackers are removed and blocked out, but it’s going to take me a minute to get the bar back online 100%.” Jeremy’s voice reflected his renewed confidence in his abilities.

“ Can you get a mic online?” Nicole asked

“ Give me a second...got it.” Jeremy began nodding, “Mic 2 is now online along with three of the five speakers. I still have to reconnect...”

“ Anything said in the mic will go through those three speakers?” Nicole questioned one more time.

Jeremy looked up catching Nicole’s stare. The confidence returned to his eyes as he gave a curt nod responding, “Yes.”

Nicole quickly ran to the bar area. “Rosita clear the bar as if we were about to start a dance and tell the girls to get ready. We’re about to have a little singalong. I need them to dance like their tips depend on it because tonight it does.”

“ Singalong? Rojo, what are you doing?” Rosita’s expression pained in confusion at what Nicole could possibly have up her sleeve. Still Rosita did as she was told and started up the stairs shouting instructions for everyone to move back. Nicole’s eyes met Waverly’s as the smile across her face grew. “Yep, Earp is going to lead it.”

“ I’m going to do what?” Waverly’s stomach dropped. Fear caused her to fidget where she was standing as Nicole moved in front of her making sure she was the only face Waverly could see. She pressed the mic into Waverly’s hand. When Waverly finally gripped the mic, Nicole placed her other hand on top of Waverly’s warming her suddenly frigid fingers.

“ I know this is a lot to ask, but we have to do something or we lose the crowd. Once we lose them, our night is over. I know you can sing, I heard you in my shower. Your voice is gorgeous Waverly. Just climb up there, turn the mic on, and pretend you’re back in my bathroom. Start it out slow if you want. Just pick up the beat for the chorus so the girls can dance.”

“ N-Nicole, I can’t. What if I screw it up? I will screw up the night for everyone.” Waverly’s eyes shifted to the sides of Nicole’s face at the sea of patrons already discussing leaving when asked to move back. Everything couldn’t be on her shoulders. She wasn’t that strong.

“ Waverly look at me and just me.” Nicole’s hand firmed up on Waverly’s grabbing her attention as she moved directly into her line of sight. Waverly took a deep breath in, the smell of Nicole calming her nerves once again. “I know you can do this. Please. For me.”

As Waverly stared back into those golden pools of honey, she felt her fear fade. She owed her. Nicole had made Champ disappear. She had given her a job and a place to stay when she felt unsafe. Nicole believed in her. Most of all she cared about Nicole. She had to try. Waverly took a deep breath before nodding her head furiously, “Yes. I’ll do it.”

“ I’ll be right here if anything starts going wrong, I’ll get you off the bar.” Nicole’s promise of staying close raised her confidence a little more. She knew she could trust her. Nicole let go of the mic, but took Waverly’s free hand and helped her up the steps to the top of the bar. Rosita backed down the steps just enough to give Waverly the attention of the crowd, but close enough to jump anyone who came near her.

Waverly watched as everyone’s eyes suddenly turned to her. The normally noisy bar was quiet enough she could hear a pin drop. Then a voice broke through the crowd as Doc put himself between the bar and the crowd, “Come on back up. Let’s give the pretty lady some room.” He placed himself in front of her blocking anyone from getting near her. He looked up tilting his head to the side waiting to see what happened next.

Waverly’s thumb brushed against the mic button bringing it to life. She could hear the change in the speaker’s feedback as she activated it. She inhaled deeply, exhaling as she brought the mic up to her lips.  _ Pretend you’re back in my bathroom _ echoed through her mind. She closed her eyes as she slowly belted out the first lines.

_ You were a problem child, _

_ Been grounded your whole life so now you’re running wild _

She paused, her eyes opening slightly to peer across the room. “Keep going” someone yelled from the back of the room. The whoops and whistles that followed growing in volume and intensity. Waverly grinned across the crowd her eyes actually opening completely. It was working. She continued singing walking across the bar attempting to work both sides of the room.

_ Playing with them good girls _

_ No that ain't your style _

_ You think your hot shit _

_ I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah _

She could hear the whispering behind the bar along with whistles from the crowd as she finished. She had their attention so much so they had failed to notice all the other dancers had climbed on empty tables throughout the bar. Each girl perched in a position surrounding the crowd. Chrissy stepped up on her table smiling at Waverly from the back of the room. Brandy had the far left corner table occupied. Stephanie had taken the far right table. Each girl was in place. Rosita waited a few steps from the top of the bar a smile plastered across her face. As Waverly looked over, Rosita, motioned her hand to give it more. “Speed up for the chorus Earp. We have to be able to dance to it.” She whispered.

_ Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine _

_ Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine _

As she drug out the last note, Rosita stepped on the bar clapping her hands to the speed of the chorus, “Clap to keep it going!” She shouted to the crowd. The crowd and other dancer’s followed her lead clapping along. Waverly took a second, waiting for a beat to begin the chorus. As she sang, the sound of the boots hitting the tables reverberated across the bar. The crowd started realizing no matter what direction they looked, they would find a hot mess dancing. The other dancers joined in singing the chorus causing the sound to echo off the high ceilings.

Waverly finished the chorus to Jeremy yelling out, “We’re almost online. I’m starting you at the music break. Get ready messes. Nicole, hard reset the speaker above the bar.”

Nicole quickly took the steps up the bar coming up beside Waverly. Her hands went straight for the switches on the side of the speakers, working as the crowd cheered for more.

“ Two, Three” Jeremy yelled out as the speakers suddenly came back to life blasting the interlude. The bar came back to life with it as the crowd roared their approval.

“ Keep singing” Nicole whispered to Waverly.

“ Not unless you take my spot dancing.” Waverly retorted. She already had her up on the bar. Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole glanced at where Waverly’s hand landed before she looked back at her. Waverly smiled, winking at her, “For me.”

Waverly raised the mic back to her mouth before Nicole could say anything else.

_ If you're dancing up on tables _

_ You go you go, you got it girl _

_ Say that you're unstable _

_ You go you go, you got it girl _

Waverly caught movement out of her peripheral vision. She looked over as she sang the next lines somewhat shocked to find Nicole executing the dance moves perfectly. Her eyes widened as her heart rate accelerated. Nicole was really good. She also looked really hot.

_ Dancing up on tables _

_ Say that you're unstable _

_ You're a ha ha ha ha ha yeah you're a hot mess _

Nicole looked over a smile covering her face unlike any other Waverly had ever seen. A realization hit her hard. When Nicole decided to be behind the scenes, she may have kept the bar, but she had given up something she loved. Being a part of it. Nicole flanked to her right and Rosita to her left, Waverly turned off the mic catching Jeremy’s attention as she tossed it back to him.

The final chorus found Waverly, Nicole, and Rosita dancing across the bar. Half of the crowd was turned to them, the back half found their entertainment in the three girls on tables across the bar. As they hit the final note, Rosita slid across the bar hugging Waverly, “Earp you fucking saved the night.”

Waverly just grinned as she watched Nicole finish walking down the steps. “I didn’t do anything special.”

“ Yeah you did.” Nicole’s voice was soft but loud enough that Waverly could hear her over the roar of the crowd. She could swear they were louder now than they were before the music stopped. “Waverly, that was incredible. Thank you.”

“ You’re not so bad yourself, Haught mess.” Waverly teased, “Those moves looked a little rusty. Maybe you should use them more often.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. She walked closer until she was right beside Waverly. She leaned in closer, her breath now warm beside Waverly’s face. Waverly could feel the heat rising up her neck. A ball of fire grew low in her stomach. Her breathing shallowed in anticipation of what Nicole was about to do. Nicole whispered softly into her ear, “Back to work Earp.”

As she went to walk away, Waverly reached for the counter, grabbing the nearest bar towel and flinging it until it landed against Nicole’s back. Waverly could hear the sound of Nicole’s laughter despite Nicole having her back to her. No matter how annoyed she was at that moment, Waverly knew that was a sound she craved to hear more often.

The light knock on the locker room door, was greeted by all the girls hollering for Nicole to join them. As she entered, cheers rang out from the girls inside already changed to go home. “If you can’t tell from your tips, tonight was an insane success. We did more business tonight than we have any night previously.”

“ Maybe we should get hacked more often.” Brandy offered from her mirror.

“ No, we’re never doing that again. Jeremy is updating software and installing new security measures.” Nicole let out a chuckle, but Waverly saw the flicker of frustration cross her face. She may have been all smiles for everyone there, but tonight had scared her. “I think we all owe a debt of gratitude to Earp. Her voice calmed the sea of angry drunks. Thank you ladies for everything. Enjoy your days off.”

As each girl exited they made a point to say good night to Waverly before moving to exit the door. Each one left until it was just Nicole and Waverly in the room alone. Waverly sat on the bench finishing placing her things in her bag. Nicole crossed the room sitting down beside her, yet keeping a good distance between their bodies. “Waverly I owe you for tonight.”

Waverly looked up at Nicole seeing the sincerity in her expression. Tonight had shook her in more ways than she was willing to admit. “I owed you for what you did for me Nicole. Let’s just call it even.”

“ No Waverly, I...” Nicole’s hand reached to rub awkwardly at the back of her neck as she struggled to find the words, “Tonight could have been a final nail in the coffin. The bar does good, don’t get me wrong. It would have just been one more hit to the reputation of this bar. I’m not sure it would have recovered again. I’ve sunk everything I own into getting it back up and running after the last incident. Every move I make, I worry about losing it and disappointing everyone here. I’m terrified.”

Waverly studied Nicole’s face noticing the creases across her forehead and her reddening eyes. Running the bar had taken its toll on her, but the pressure she had placed on herself, was more than anyone could handle. “Nicole you have to let go. You have Rosita, Doc, Jeremy, and now you have me. Trust us to take some of the stress.”

Nicole chuckled as she looked straight ahead avoiding facing Waverly. “I do trust you Waverly and that’s the problem.” Waverly’s face dropped. “The last time I trusted a girl I cared about, things ended badly. And Waverly, I _really_ like you.”

Waverly scooted closer to Nicole, she glanced down at Nicole’s white knuckles grasping the edge of the bench. Waverly placed her fingers over Nicole’s. At first nothing happened. Nicole slowly started releasing the bench, her fingers stretching out and the blood flow slowly returning. Waverly wasted no time intertwining her fingers into the spaces between Nicole’s own. She shifted her eyes upward, catching Nicole’s attention. “I’m not Shea.”

Nicole whispered back, “I know.”

“ Nicole,I really like you too.” Waverly scooted in a little closer. Her eyes dropped down to Nicole’s lips. Nicole’s eyes followed hers as they both leaned in. Nicole stopped short of moving any closer. Maybe she was still running off the high from the night, maybe it was knowing she would have to make the first move. Whatever it was, Waverly found her courage pushing forward until her lips connected with Nicole’s. Softly they collided, Nicole’s hand finding Waverly’s cheek. The warmth of her touch ignited a fire deep inside Waverly. She could feel the burn starting slowly as they found their rhythm. 

Waverly pushed forward deepening the kiss, feeling Nicole’s smile widen at the move. Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly’s body before pushing her backwards until her back landed against the bench. As their lips reconnected, Waverly felt Nicole positioning herself between Waverly’s legs.She was not pushing, but settling so their bodies were connected. Nicole’s hand ran down her thigh until she reached her knee pulling her leg against Nicole’s side and resting it there. As close as Nicole was, Waverly wanted more. All the objections her mind had to kissing her boss were easily ignored in preference to the fire growing inside her. When their lips disconnected, Waverly felt her chest heaving as she attempted to regain the air that had been denied to her lungs. She opened her eyes to find Nicole smiling down at her, her smile radiated the happiness Waverly had seen earlier when she was dancing on the bar. “Wow.”

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair playing with it until she reached the back of her neck. “Definitely wow.” Nicole sat up offering her hand to Waverly raising her up from the bench. Waverly took the hand as her eyes stayed locked onto Nicole’s.

“ Waverly, I -” Nicole started before pausing.

“ I know we’re in dangerous territory for you. You have zero reasons to trust me, but Nicole, I would never do to you what Shea did. This scares me too. No one has believed in me the way you do. The last person I let close to me, found plenty of others to also keep close.” Waverly noticed the same twitch in Nicole’s expression as the first time she had mentioned Champ’s infidelity. She ran her hand along Nicole’s cheek watching the previous thoughts fade back to them. “We’re both a little damaged.”

Nicole’s fingers lightly traced the top of Waverly’s hand drawing patterns. “Maybe we can be damaged together. At least for now. We just need to keep it quiet for the sake of the bar.”

Waverly laced her hand with Nicole’s once again, “I agree.”

They sat there together smiling down at their intertwined hands. “I think Rosita already suspects something.” Waverly figured it was better to have everything out in the open. If they were going to make this work, there could be no secrets between them.

Nicole’s laughter rang out across the room, “Yeah, she’s suspected since I told her she had to hire you.”

“Had to?”

“ I have watched probably a hundred auditions for dancer positions. You were the first one to stop me in my tracks. I knew you were special Waverly Earp. I just didn’t know how special you would be to me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Waverly awoke to the sound of her text tone,

_ Nicole: Would you like to join me for brunch? _

Waverly wiped the sleep from her eyes glancing at the clock on her nightstand. Ten in the morning seemed like enough sleep, especially if her destination involved a certain auburn haired beauty. She had barely fallen asleep once she’d got home, replaying the kiss in her head. After a cold shower at three in the morning she had been able to succumb to exhaustion. Her dreams consisting of scenes on repeat from the night before.

_ Waverly: When and where? I’ll be there either way. _

_ Nicole: Would you be objectionable to coming to my apartment? _

Waverly smiled at the thought of spending the morning with Nicole in her apartment again, this time as girlfriends. Her thoughts came to a halt as she focused on the last word. Last night was perfect, but they had not established where they were exactly.

_ Waverly: I’ll be there soon. _

Nicole opened the door after just a few knocks.

“ Waverly! Come on in. Now that you’re here, I’ll start the waffles. Just grab a seat at the bar.”

Waverly entered the room setting her purse down on the couch. She inhaled deeply at the combined aroma of sweet and savory that permeated the room. “It smells wonderful in here.”

Nicole had already turned her back, busy at the waffle maker. Waverly made her way to the bar in the kitchen finding two places set awaiting their occupants. While the plates were empty, the two glasses beside it were full. Waverly glanced over at the water goblet that had been topped off and the champagne glass flute beside it. It was filled with what she surmised to be mimosas. She took a seat in front of the plate furthest to her left watching as Nicole quickly moved between pans watching each thing she cooked carefully.

She glanced at the side of the stove noticing the bacon and eggs waiting there. She grimaced. Waverly had become a vegetarian right after high school. Her stomach rebelled at the thought of ingesting meat once again no matter how beautiful the girl was or how amazing kissing her felt.

“ Rosita mentioned you were a vegetarian once. I made sure all the ingredients would fit your diet. I’m sorry I didn’t think ahead to other breakfast foods. I did find this mix at the store down the block. It’s all they had.”

As she spoke, Nicole begin to move bowls of fruit and the overstacked plate of waffles to the counter beside Waverly’s plate. Waverly’s eyes widened at the assortment of fruits and the overlapping pile of waffles that barely fit on their current plate. “I hope this is okay.” Nicole questioned as she watched Waverly inspect the food.

“ Nicole this is more than okay. Thank you.”

Nicole looked relieved at the confirmation. Waverly wondered how much she had fretted over making breakfast for her. “Will it bother you if I eat eggs and bacon?”

“ Nicole, I am not going to ask you to change who you are. Eat your eggs and bacon. I’m perfectly content with my waffles.”

The room fell silent as they both worked, devouring their selected main courses. The sounds of forks against plates filling the small space. Nicole broke the silence first. “Did you sleep okay?”

Waverly’s mind snapped back to the night before. The cold water running down her body as her hand moved against her stomach, gradually moving lower with each thought of the kiss from the night before. Nicole’s hand had been so warm against her cheek, she had imagined where else it could warm up as well. “Waverly?” Nicole’s voice snapped Waverly back to reality.

“ Yeah, it took a little bit to finally fall asleep, but I did. You?”

Nicole tried to hide the quick smile that crossed her face. If Waverly had blinked she would have missed it. She was glad she hadn’t. “Same.”

“ So about last night…” Waverly feared pushing anything too far, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t dying to know where Nicole stood with this too.

Nicole dropped her fork back down to her plate. She retrieved her napkin wiping her mouth before turning to face Waverly. “Last night was magical Waves. You charmed the entire bar and got me to finally let my guard down. Kissing you was like coming up for air when I thought I was destined to drown.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up at the description. Nicole’s face came to life as she spoke. Her joyful expression reflected back in Waverly’s features. She knew exactly what Nicole meant. “You are warmth to me. I’ve felt cold since before I left Champ. When I realized I was alone, no matter how many blankets or warm baths, I was always cold. Last night with your arms wrapped around me, I felt warm. It was heavenly.”

Nicole’s face softened listening to Waverly’s description, “We’re on the same page.”

Waverly raised her eyebrows, “I hope so. Girlfriend?”

Nicole’s finger landed gently under Waverly’s chin tilting her head up just a little until their eyes met, “Yes Waves, girlfriend.” Nicole closed the distance, their lips coming together in a soft kiss. There it was, the warmth from last night quickly growing from her abdomen moving up. With the angles of the chairs while they faced each other, Nicole’s knee was already between Waverly’s legs. She debated closing the distance until she was in Nicole’s lap. Whatever it was about Nicole that left her feeling so warm, she craved more of it.

Waverly’s eyes remained closed long after the kiss ended, not quite ready for it to end. “So, Waves?” Waverly questioned as her eyes opened to find Nicole looking at her lovingly.

Nicole’s smile faltered for a moment, “If that’s not okay.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck pulling her closer once again, “It’s much better than girl number four.”   
  
Nicole smiled back, “Not gonna let that one go are you?” 

For the next few hours they crashed on Nicole’s couch exchanging stories of growing up and the turns their lives had taken. Waverly was less than surprised to find out Nicole was alone in the city too. The conversation between them flowed easily as if they had known each other much longer than they had. At the end of the evening, Waverly stood at Nicole’s door kissing her once more. She knew she needed to leave even though she didn’t want to. Nicole seemed intent on holding her as long as she could, but finally relinquished her embrace to let Waverly return to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are yelling "FINALLY!!" at your screens right now? 
> 
> Next week, Waverly tries something that scares her, but in the best of possible ways.


	7. Down to the Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nicole unexpectedly doesn't show up to work, she finds Waverly at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else in desperate need of a distraction right now? Yeah? Me too. It's been a really rough time for a lot of people out there. So hey, welcome back to the world of Haught Mess. Give the playlist a listen and hopefully you have a cold one in the fridge to pretend you are at the bar. Hopefully this 5k chapter will give you guys a little distraction. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for the encouragement that this needed to be written.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

_ The following Wednesday _

“ I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. You two have been pining over each other like a couple of idiots for awhile now.” Rosita’s observation seconded by a nod from Doc.

“ She’s not wrong.” He added.

Nicole sat slack jawed across from them while Waverly leaned her back against the wall trying her best to hold back her smirk. “You two knew?” Nicole’s bewilderment quickly became evident in her voice.

“ You’re terrible at hiding how you feel Rojo. I was just glad to see you not moping around the bar for the first time in years. I didn’t care how it happened.” Rosita was now paying more attention to her nails than the conversation.

“ So there’s no problem?” Nicole had been nervous about telling her most trusted staff members about their relationship. She had insisted it was necessary to keep things from getting out of hand. It didn’t seem to make it any easier until this moment.

“ She knows what I think” Rosita said pointing to Waverly. “As long as she doesn’t break you, we’re good.”

Nicole sat back in the chair still stunned at the lack of shock shown by Doc and Rosita. “Okay then. I guess it’s business as usual.”

With that Doc and Rosita excused themselves from the office. Waverly pushed off the wall moving towards the desk. “I told you it would be fine.” she turned leaned against the desk so Nicole had no choice but to face her. “I know Waves, but keeping the bar afloat is important. I..” 

Waverly pressed her finger to Nicole’s lips. “I know the bar comes first.”

Nicole reached out her tongue flicking over the tip of Waverly’s finger. Waverly felt an instant flash of heat course through her body into her veins before dancing across her skin. She couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped from the back of her throat nor how blown her pupils became. Nicole’s eyes flicked up, her expression turning darker than Waverly had seen. “Don’t be jealous Waves, you’ll come soon enough.”

The office was not the place for them to make out. It was where the important contracts were kept. It was located in the bar, which they had designated as off limits. It was a no fly zone in their relationship, but when Nicole sucked Waverly’s finger back into her mouth, gently flicking her tongue across it until Waverly could feel that she had soaked through her silk thong, none of that mattered.

Nicole picked Waverly up placing her on the desk pushing her backwards as her hands wandered to the bare strip of skin exposed by Waverly cropped shirt. Their lips connected in a flurry of passion. Waverly felt Nicole’s tongue swipe across her lip. She quickly accepted the invitation. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist using her heels to pull her closer against her. Nicole broke the kiss to move her lips to Waverly’s neck finding her pulse point perfectly. Waverly couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her as Nicole hit the perfect spot. Her hips bucked against the body she had wrapped herself around. Nicole moaned at the motion.

Both of them were focused on each other until they heard a surprised “Oh” coming from the door. Nicole glanced over Waverly’s shoulder to find Doc with his eyes lowered to the ground.

“ I’m just here for the new security camera. I am now in the office. I have the camera and now am leaving for Jeremy to hook it up.” Doc announced each move as he made it before exiting out of the office. Both Nicole and Waverly burst out laughing.

“ At least he’s a gentleman about it.” Waverly smiled her forehead still leaned against Nicole’s

“ Yes. Doc’s very respectful.” They both shared a quick kiss. Nicole quickly schooled her face to a more professional look. Well, as professional as you could get with cheeks that flustered. “No more breaking the rules at work.”

Waverly grinned, “Whatever you say boss.”

So it began. When Waverly walked into work, she would stop by the office just to say hello to Nicole. Keeping true to their word it was always just a casual hello. When her shift was over, Waverly would find a text message with directions to a new date destination. Nicole had spent the last two weeks showing Waverly every location she loved in the city. Their last date had ended on top of the bar overlooking the skyline. Nicole had set up a table with wine, dinner, and music. Much more romantic than the playlists typically blaring out below them.

“ I never would have guessed there was a view from up here.” Waverly’s eyes scanned over the twinkling lights of the city below as she leaned against the ledge. It was almost as good as the view from Nicole’s apartment. No it wasn’t the best view she had seen, but for a cityscape, it was surprising that such a beautiful scene was visible from the top of the bar.

“ When the bar first started, I discovered this area. I kept it a secret from everyone so I would have a place to go when things were too overwhelming.” Nicole had risen from her seat. As she spoke she walked behind Waverly looking just over her shoulder at the view. Despite the propane heaters Nicole had brought up, Waverly could still feel the chill of the night rippling through her. She shivered slightly. Yes she was cold, but she wasn’t ready to leave this behind. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to her as she rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder.

“ We should get you inside. You’re freezing.”

“ Mmm” Waverly instantly felt heat as Nicole’s lips brushed softly against her neck. Despite their constant dates and easy conversation, they had yet to take things any further. It was not for lack of wanting to. More than once they had gotten close, but the timing had always been off. “What if I’m not ready to leave this behind.” Waverly playfully asked.

Nicole nuzzled further into Waverly’s neck. “What if I don’t want an icicle for a girlfriend?”

Waverly turned towards Nicole, their faces so close Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath. “Then maybe you should be keeping me warm.”

Nicole’s lips brushed Waverly’s at first, tempting her with a smile. Waverly pouted at the lack of contact staring up at Nicole pleading.

“ Do you really want to do this up here and freeze the entire time?” Nicole placed a cold hand under Waverly’s jacket making contact with skin as she spoke.

Instantly, Waverly’s desires changed along with her voice, “Nope, no, not happening. You made your point cowgirl.” The shrill high pitch of Waverly’s voice caused Nicole to laugh.

“ Yeah I didn’t think so. Waves, I don’t want you to think I don’t want this, because I do. Very much so. You’re special to me. I want us to be special. Not some quick lay on roof of the bar.” Waverly sighed into the night air. She understood. Being with Nicole had been something she had been fantasizing about since their first kiss. It wasn’t something she took lightly either.

As they descended the ladder leading down to the side of the building, Waverly made a plan. Tomorrow morning she was going to book a hotel room somewhere in the city for their next Sunday off. She’d order champagne and breakfast in bed the following morning. As Nicole kissed her goodnight then lingered in the parking lot to make sure Waverly’s car started, Waverly planned the details of a night neither of them would forget.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly noticed the office was dark the moment she walked into the bar. Nicole had not mentioned running late nor that she wouldn’t be in tonight. Waverly texted her as she dressed for her shift. Halfway through the night, there wasn’t a response nor a sign of Nicole anywhere at the bar. She decided to break a rule and discuss their relationship at the bar with Rosita.

“ Have you seen Nicole tonight?” Waverly asked as Rosita passed over beers from the cooler on her side of the bar.

“ No and I don’t expect to either.” Waverly was confused, how was it Rosita knew this but Nicole had not mentioned it? As Rosita looked up, catching the look on Waverly’s face, a realization washed over her. Nicole had not brought up the date. “Rojo didn’t tell you, did she?”

Waverly was once again lost at what Rosita was implying and slightly pissed her girlfriend had left her in the dark. “I guess I’m not important enough to know.” It hurt to be left out of the loop. Her jaw set as she wondered what Nicole had thought she couldn’t tell her. Granted they had only been dating for close to a month, but still, she had thought they were to a point that they could talk about anything.

Rosita’s hand landed softly on Waverly’s shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts. Rosita was closer than she normally would get to Waverly. Her voice was soft and just loud enough for Waverly to hear. “It’s the anniversary of nearly losing the bar. She’s holed up somewhere living in the hurt of the past. Despite the recovery, she still mourns the loss every year.”

“ She misses Shae?” Waverly couldn’t help the anger rising inside her nor the bite in her tone.

“ No. She doesn’t miss Shae, Earp. She misses being part of the bar. That was the night she quit slinging drinks and dancing on the bar. That was the night she almost renamed the bar so it wouldn’t be even remotely associated with her. That was the night she thought she would have to give up everything she had invested in this to keep it afloat for me, Doc, and Jeremy. It was the night she became the ghost that lived here but was never seen. She misses being a part of this bar.”

“ She’s come out here a few times with us. Why doesn’t she just come back?”

“ Fear is a powerful thing. You, Earp. You make her braver.”

When Waverly left the bar that night, she waited at the end of the parking lot. Turning left meant going home. Turning right lead down the road to Nicole’s apartment. She wasn’t sure what she would find there or if Nicole would even open the door for her. She still hadn’t returned her text messages. Waverly wanted to be hurt and angry at Nicole for not opening up, but truth be told she understood it more than she wanted. Nicole and Waverly both had been mute when the subject of exes came up. Neither wanted to dive into the cesspool that was their past loves. Nicole was hurting and alone and that simply would not suffice.

Waverly turned right. Her Jeep felt as if it was on autopilot, as did her body. It wasn’t until she was in front of Nicole’s door did she even think about what she was going to say or do. She raised her fist to the door before just placing it against the hard surface. She waited for a sign, anything really to tell her she had made the right decision. When she heard footsteps in the apartment, she took it as confirmation enough.

Her fist landed, knocking just hard enough to echo into the apartment. She listened as Nicole’s pacing came to a halt. At first the lack of movement almost confirmed to Waverly that she would not be greeted tonight. She was determined though. Her fist knocked again only this time a little harder.

“ Nicole, please. Let me in.”

Footsteps slowly walked to the door. She heard Nicole’s hand on the lock turning it out of its place and the mechanics coming to life as she turned the knob. Standing before Waverly was Nicole in just a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. A trail of dried tears was barely visible across her face. Nicole stepped out of the doorway allowing Waverly entrance.

Waverly walked into the room noticing only one light on in the kitchen, barely illuminating any other part of the apartment. She quickly shed her jacket leaving herself in just the white tank she had worn under her uniform shirt tonight and her jeans. Nicole sat down on the couch sinking into it, almost childlike in her motions. Waverly sat on the opposite end. She knew it had to be her that broke the silence. “Rosita explained to me why you weren’t there. Why didn’t you tell me Nicole?”

Nicole’s eyes looked straight ahead avoiding making contact. At first Waverly wasn’t sure if she would even speak at all. “Because it’s asinine to be upset. The bar is fine. I’m fine. I just...”

“ You miss it. How it was before that night.” Waverly finished the sentence Nicole had left hanging in the air. Nicole nodded still not making eye contact.

“ I’m so scared if I step behind that bar again, if I actually put my face out there, we’ll crash and burn again.” Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s knee turning her attention for the first time to her since she had opened the door. “I get being scared. You don’t deserve what happened Nicole.”

Nicole turned facing her, “What if I did?”

“ Shae was a destructive personality based on everything you, Rosita, and Doc have told me. You tried to save her but it wasn’t up to you. She had to want it. Instead she dragged you down with her.”

Nicole seemed to absorb what Waverly had said before shrugging. “Still scared.” The corner of her mouth upturned at her confession showing the first signs of the woman Waverly had found herself falling for.

Waverly moved pushing Nicole’s leg against the back of the couch so that her knees could fall between Nicole’s legs. She reached for the hem of her tank pulling it over her head revealing her white lacy bra against her tanned skin. Nicole’s jaw hung open as she watched the movement. Waverly sat back on her knees, exposed, making sure Nicole was looking at her.

“ So am I, because Nicole, I want this. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. I’m scared because I’ve never done this before. I’m scared of how it will all end. You. You make me brave. From the moment you caught me when I fell off the bar, I knew that no matter how scary things got, you were going to be there.”

Nicole’s face softened at the memory. Her eyes lit up as a smile formed across her face. Waverly took that as her cue to continue.

“ Tonight, let’s do something scary together and see if we can erase some of the negative of this day.”

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands, feeling Nicole lean into the touch. Waverly brought her lips to Nicole’s pushing into it everything she was feeling, everything she needed Nicole to understand. Nicole found her own reserve and surged forward her arms wrapping around Waverly and lowering her back onto the couch.

Their kisses became more hurried and desperate as their bodies collided. Nicole sat up briefly, ripping her shirt off and tossing it across the room revealing perfect ivory skin and her lack of a bra. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. Her hands rested on Nicole’s sides afraid to push too far and mess up what had begun, all the while still feeling a need throbbing below. Beyond a doubt her matching thong was soaked. Nicole’s hand ran up through her red hair pushing it out of her face as she leaned back down to reconnect their lips. An energy swept through the room as they both fought for dominance, one’s desire to lead quickly quelled as the other pushed further.

Nicole moved her lips to Waverly’s neck eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. Waverly’s hands slipped beneath the waistband of the sweatpants grabbing the firm ass cheek she found there urging Nicole on. As lips delved down to her chest, Waverly felt the release of her bra as it was loosened. Nicole pulled on it releasing her breasts into the cool air of the night. She stopped, taking in the sight of Waverly underneath her before returning her lips to their path across her chest. Waverly’s nails scratched at any skin they could find, trying hard to ground herself in the moment.

“ Don’t stop.” Waverly whispered as Nicole latched onto her hardened nipple, warming it in her mouth while her tongue lavished it. Waverly’s back arched at the movement, a gasp escaping her lips. Her fingers grasped at Nicole’s skin pulling her closer because she simply could not feel enough of her. Nicole switched sides as Waverly’s eyes squeezed shut, fixated on the warmth spreading through her body. Nicole’s weight on top of her felt right in a way no other lover had before.

Nicole released her nipple with a soft pop, kissing her way down Waverly’s stomach, stopping short of the button of her jeans. Waverly’s hands pressed against Nicole’s shoulders trying to push her down to where she needed her the most, but Nicole fought against the pressure making her way back up Waverly’s body until they were eye to eye.

“ Waverly, are you absolutely sure?” Nicole’s breathing was erratically Waverly could tell she was struggling to get the words out as one sentence.

Waverly herself found it equally as hard to catch her breath, “Absolutely.”

Nicole crashed their lips together before pushing up from the couch. She leaned down placing one arm under Waverly’s knees and the other behind her back. As she started lifting Waverly bridal style, Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck hanging on to her lover as tight as she could, reassuring her that this was exactly what she wanted.

Waverly watched the moonlight dance and reflect across Nicole’s skin, sure she had never seen a more beautiful and striking sight. Nicole carried Waverly into the bedroom placing her carefully on the center of the bed. Nicole quickly shed her sweatpants. Waverly’s eyes scanned the newest expanse of her girlfriend that she had not seen. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Nicole walk towards her. “That look undone me during the photo shoot. You looked so incredibly sexy.” Nicole whispered as she laid across Waverly’s body. “What were you thinking Waves?”    
  
Waverly felt her cheeks flush at the memory. “You.” Nicole looked surprised, but smiled softly as Waverly continued, “You bent down to look at the camera and I-I could see down your shirt.”    
  
She noticed the blush that spread across Nicole’s cheeks. Nicole’s lips parted, pausing before asking, “So what are you thinking right now?”    
  
Waverly tried to find the words, but came up short. “You.” She could have slapped her hand over her face at the explanation, but instead she brought them to Nicole’s body running them over her skin. “I’m thinking how perfect your skin reflects in the moonlight. I’m thinking about those perky breasts and how they seem to occupy my mind at the most inopportune times.” She paused her hand coming up caress Nicole’s face. “I’m thinking about how different things feel with you. I know you Nicole. This won’t be just a physical act will it?”    
  
Nicole’s head dipped slightly before looking back at Waverly with the most love she had ever felt in her life. “No Waves. You deserve to feel everything that is good. I want to be the one that gives that to you.”    
  
Nicole’s hands drifted to to clasp the waist of Waverly’s jeans right where the button was. Her eyes searched Waverly’s face for any sign of hesitation. Waverly placed her hands on top of Nicole’s watching her lover smile at the feeling of the contact.

“ Nicole, I want this. I want to do this with you.”

Nicole nodded taking a deep breath before unbuttoning the jeans. Waverly lifted her hips helping discard them to the side of the bed. Nicole’s tongue darted across her bottom lip as she took in the sight of the thong against her skin. Waverly could see the desire darkening Nicole’s eyes. Her hands reached outwards, not for the thong, but for Waverly before pulling her into a sitting position, their bodies flush against one another front to front. Her hand cupped Waverly’s face as they kissed deeper with each passing second.

“ God you’re perfect.” Nicole whispered before laying Waverly down on the bed, covering her body with her own. “Let me show you just how perfect you are.” Her hand landed on Waverly’s hip moving towards her center teasing the outside of the thong. Waverly’s hips bucked up, no longer able to control themselves. Nicole’s grin widened at the reaction. A lone finger dipped down between Waverly’s legs against soaked silk applying just enough pressure for a loud moan to leave Waverly’s lips.

Nicole slowly raised back up as her fingers hooked into the sides of the thong slowly pulling it down her legs reveling in watching Waverly’s reaction. Any hesitation Nicole might have been holding on to seemed to dissipate as Waverly moaned her own need only growing. Nicole’s hand cupped her, trapping the warmth and increasing her desire to feel more of the redhead. Nicole’s lips worked across Waverly’s neck and chest as her fingertips teased lightly at the silken folds of her center. Waverly pressed herself against Nicole’s hand craving pressure or release, anything that Nicole was willing to give her. “Please.” Waverly’s soft plea into the night was quickly answered.

Nicole dipped a finger inside her as her teeth nipped at Waverly’s pulse point. The dual sensation shot electricity through Waverly’s body. Her movements were not quite her own as she reacted, pushing down on the finger. Nicole pulled back causing a whimper that delved into a scream of delight from Waverly as a second finger was added.

Nicole gently moved in and out allowing Waverly to adjust to the movement. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole pulling on her shoulders and biceps, anything to maintain contact and ground her in this moment. When Nicole curled her fingers, Waverly’s head snapped back. When she began to rotate her wrist pressing deeper, hitting more of Waverly’s walls, the scream that left the petite girl’s body echoed across the room. Waverly could feel the muscles of her body trapping Nicole’s fingers holding her there as she rode out the orgasm. Nicole eased her movements allowing Waverly time to come down before slowly starting again. Waverly’s eyes widened at how fast her body had recovered and was willing to go again.

Nicole whispered into her ear, “You’re doing so good Waves. Are you ready for another?”

Waverly nodded fervently, not wanting the waves of euphoria washing over her to end, but not sure how she could take another round. As Nicole’s movements gained momentum, Waverly’s body was ready to show her exactly how she would take the next orgasm. Her hips bucked up as Nicole’s palm pressed against her clit this time. Waverly moved her hands from Nicole’s back, balling the comforter of the bed and yanking it as hard as she could. She wanted to scream but found it caught in her throat. She wanted to see Nicole’s body moving above her but was unable to open her eyes.

Nicole brought her lips back down to Waverly’s swallowing the sounds Waverly was able to make. Sensing her needs, Nicole reached her free hand down to Waverly’s hand unfurling it from the comforter and placing it against her back. “You won’t hurt me.” She whispered.

Waverly could already feel herself dripping down her thighs and onto the bed. Nicole’s relentless pace not allowing her to come down. In a moment of determination, Waverly let go with her other hand, her fingers digging into Nicole’s back as her body thrashed against Nicole. She cried out into the moonlit room, her body wracked with convulsions as she tried to come down from the orgasm that had wrecked her existence.

Nicole slowed her movements to a stop not pulling out just yet. “I’ve got you Waves.” Nicole’s voice was as soft as the kisses she was placing across Waverly’s skin. Nicole rolled them over together pulling Waverly on top of her. Her hands reached over grabbing the edge of the covers as she tossed them over their combined forms. Waverly relished the contact of Nicole wrapping her body around Waverly confirming she was not alone in this moment, but with someone who cared for her. Nicole was there, not running off somewhere else or leaving her alone in the afterglow. She was still there with her. The physical pleasure was only topped by the emotional reassurances given by the soft kisses and warm embrace.

As their breathing began to return to a normal pattern, Waverly felt a wetness running down her cheek. Only then did she realize she had started to cry. She pressed her face further into Nicole’s chest not wanting to impart the wrong impression. Nicole had felt it though.

She hooked her finger under Waverly’s chin raising her up to see concern and fear washed across Nicole’s face. Before Nicole could ask, Waverly pressed her finger to Nicole’s lips. “No. Don’t think that.”

Waverly straddled Nicole’s hips pushing herself up so that she could look her in the eye. The contact made her body react, but she ignored it as she struggled to find the words to make Nicole understand.

“ You’re still here. I have never had anyone care about me instead of themselves. I have never felt so much emotionally as I did physically.” She reached down kissing Nicole, “I have never experienced anything even close to that. It was beautiful, just like you.”

Nicole’s face softened to relief at Waverly’s confession. Her fingers tracing light circles into Waverly’s skin. “That is how it should always be.” Nicole’s voice was sure and confident, yet light. The perfect contradiction.  


Waverly’s lips traveled down the side of Nicole’s face tracing her jawline until her teeth scraped against Nicole’s neck. Nicole’s hips bucked up as she let out an audible gasp. “Waverly, you don’t have to do this.”

Waverly pressed the words into Nicole’s neck, “I want to. With you, I’m not scared.”

Her hands traveled down Nicole’s body, relishing the feel of each curve and dip. Her head dipped down below the covers and remembering what Nicole had done to her, she took a nipple into her mouth flicking it with her tongue noting the gasps and changes in Nicole’s breathing. She found herself exploring more of Nicole’s body memorizing what movements elicited reactions from her. As her hands wandered lower she could see fear wash over Nicole’s face as she moved closer to the auburn curls she had seen earlier. She stilled her hand.

“ Baby what’s wrong.”

Nicole struggled for words between the quickened breaths and worry, “Waves, what if?”

Waverly silenced her lover again that night. “What if...I want to? You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted you Nicole.”

Nicole’s mouth hung open only closed once Waverly’s mouth was against hers. Waverly was more determined now than ever. Waverly’s fingers lingered briefly in auburn curls before slipping below them. She would leave no doubt in Nicole’s mind that she was not afraid. Quite the opposite. She was determined to make Nicole cry out her name.

Her hand dipped down into the smooth wetness that was Nicole. As her fingers explored the new territory, Nicole’s face relaxed as her body continued reacting. Waverly had not been sure what to expect, but the warm velvety feeling left her satisfied to be exactly where she was. Nicole’s moans and gasps left no doubt she had become a quick study. She dipped two fingers into Nicole’s dripping sex feeling the walls expand and contract, greeting her. Her hips reacted to the sensation pressing against Nicole’s thigh.

A dark laugh released from Nicole, “You like that do you Waves?”

Determined to keep going, Waverly thrust inside Nicole relishing in the whimper that escaped the redhead's parted lips effectively wiping the smirk away that had been there moments before. Waverly picked up her speed as Nicole’s hands roamed her body. She made note of each time Nicole’s hands would stop and tighten making sure to hit the spot again until Nicole was barely hanging on. She could feel a change in Nicole’s muscles. Everything was tightening and jerking. Waverly glanced over Nicole’s body taking in her skin as it glistened with a sheen of sweat.

As Nicole’s back arched, her chest shoved forward, tempting Waverly in a way she simply could not ignore. She lurched forward taking Nicole’s nippe into her mouth once more as she pushed everything she had into fucking Nicole. The convulsions rocked Nicole’s body as she cried out, “Fuck Waves, Fuck.” Waverly stilled as she had felt Nicole do previously but remained buried deep inside of her. Being able to feel each reaction was new to her and exciting.

“ Holy fuck are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Nicole’s words were broken up by her gasps for air. Waverly blushed at the statement. She was sure she had felt the orgasm, but still had been unsure of her accomplishment.

“ Not with a female.”

Nicole pulled her up again to lay against her chest holding her there as if she would float away. “How are you real Waverly?” Nicole’s question was genuine, but Waverly felt she could ask the same of the woman below her. No lover had ever taken their time making sure she was satisfied and safe the way Nicole had. She had simply wanted to return the feelings.

“ How were you ever single?” Waverly teased releasing the tension of the moment. Nicole laughed rolling them over.

Waverly pressed her back against Nicole’s front. Nicole’s lips pressed warmly against the nape of her neck, kissing softly until she was nuzzled in the crook of Waverly’s neck. With lover’s before, Waverly had felt she was a possession, something they could claim as a conquest. Nicole was different. Even in the afterglow, she was gentle and soothing. Nicole’s arm wrapped around her waist holding her as if she was fragile and might float away.

Waverly awoke the next morning to sunlight pouring in. The smile that graced her face only widened when Nicole shifted in her sleep behind her. A new day was breaking over the horizon. The world below continued as it had the day before and would continue the day after, but in this room, in this bed. Waverly’s world had shifted.

She had known her feelings for Nicole had deepened. She acknowledged that much, but until last night when she cried out in ecstasy did she fully understand the depth it had plummeted into. She was in love with Nicole. The revelation should have scared her, but instead she found herself giddy at the prospect of waking up with Nicole’s body wrapped around hers every day. She had no way of knowing if Nicole felt the same or even foresaw a future together. The fear that thought should invoke was lost after last night's adventure. Nicole Haught was all that Waverly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was doing my final read through of the chapter tonight, I realized I wasn't happy with the sex scene. I went back and added more to it. Specifically Waverly biting her lip and the dialogue after is fresh off the keyboard. 
> 
> Next week is chapter 8. Will I release the video of me dancing as I tried to figure out how to write Nicole's moves? We'll see how brave I get. See you then.


	8. Raise Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dancing. A little drama. Things are really about to start heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday posting might be a thing again. I just have to see how things work. I have Rheumatoid Arthritis. I have to take this shot once a week that subdues my immune system from attacking my joints because of it. With what's going on and the fact I have to show up to work (management in grocery), I have changed the day I take my shot to Sunday since I'm off Mondays and Tuesdays normally to allow my lowest immunity days to be spent safely at home. 
> 
> What this all means for the fic. I get extremely tired on shot night and am usually asleep pretty fast. Which means I might be snoring before I get a chance to post. As long as the shot takes well, I can wake up Monday morning and get it posted no problem. It is a low dose chemo like drug (Methotrexate for anyone interested), There are times I have awakened very sick. I mostly have it under control anymore. I just wanted let you guys in on why things might change on the last two chapters. On to less depressing things... 
> 
> This chapter solely exists thanks to FaithSky. She sent me the song with a message that said "This sounds like Haught Mess." From there the idea was born. I had felt I had done Rosita a disservice by not showing why she was the choreographer, so this gave me a chance to expand on the dynamics and roles before I hit the ending part. Grab you a glass of water cause it's about to get really hot from here. 
> 
> A couple of quick notes. I am not a dancer. I had to watch videos of people dancing to even have a clue what to write. (An endeavor Faith also helped me with). I did make up my own dance for Nicole's because nothing matched what I had in mind. I'll leave the links to the videos I watched in the end notes just in case you're more of a visual person than me. Full credit to those dancers. I don't know how they did it, but they killed it. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

“ Someone got laid.” Rosita sing songed it as she finished prepping the beer cooler before opening.

“ What? How?” Waverly turned quickly, her eyes wide. She looked around realizing Rosita had waited until everyone else was off in a far corner of the room before saying anything.

Rosita's smile widened, “Don’t worry Earp, your secret is safe with me. Besides it wasn’t you that gave it away. Rojo has not quit smiling since she walked in the door. She blushes every time she looks at you.”

Waverly quickly turned away, feeling her own cheeks redden as thoughts of last night flashed into her memory. “Yeah just like that.” Rosita laughed as she pointed to Waverly’s cheeks.

“ C’mon stop.” Waverly almost begged. The last thing she wanted was to make work uncomfortable. It has been awkward enough working and occasionally making eye contact with Nicole. Every time their eyes met, Waverly could still hear Nicole crying out as she came. Waverly had quickly sprinted to the locker rooms taking a cold shower to calm her.

“ You made her happy Earp. I have not seen her like this in years. Just remember what I said. Don’t hurt her.” Rosita waved her finger at Waverly as she spoke the last words.

Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked over at the office door that had just opened. Nicole walked out in a pair of jeans that must have been painted on and a western shirt from the collection she had seen the first time she was at Nicole’s apartment. The shirt itself looked custom made to fit Nicole’s body. It hugged her curves in the right way as sugar skulls adorned the shoulders.

Waverly’s mind wandered to later that night. Her hands ripping open the pearl snaps as she straddled Nicole her nails leaving marks down her back. Nicole glanced in her direction catching Waverly’s devilish gaze. Without missing a beat Nicole returned the look confirming neither of them had forgotten last night. There was only one way in which Waverly wanted to hurt Nicole and that would have to wait until tonight.

“ For fuck’s sake, you do not give up easy.” Waverly’s voice heaved into the night air.

“ Once I find something I want, I go for it.” Nicole grinned from between her legs before burying her tongue deep inside of Waverly’s heat.

Waverly had thought her body would give out after the third orgasm but as they neared the seventh, she wondered what superhuman abilities Nicole had traded her soul for. “Do you want me to stop?”

Waverly should have said yes. She knew she would be sore tomorrow from the exertion. Her thighs feeling a familiar stretch in the cowboy boots. “No!!” Waverly’s voice was firm. “But so help me Nicole Haught, you better not even look in my direction for a week after this.”

“ Then I better make this good enough to last.” Nicole smirked as her flattened tongue licked up Waverly, the tip quickly flicking her clit. Waverly shoved down onto Nicole’s face. Nicole took the hint, her lips wrapping around Waverly’s clit as she placed two fingers deep inside her girlfriend.

“ Jesus fucking Christ.” Waverly’s cries only encouraged Nicole as she set her pace and then accelerated beyond what Waverly thought was possible. Her back arched as her muscles went taut and still. A silent scream caught in the back of her throat fighting to escape to no avail. Nicole quickly moved up her body, her free hand cradling Waverly as her body slowly lowered back onto the sheets. Nicole slowly pulled out wiping her fingers on the sheets before her arms surrounded Waverly pulling her close as she lived in the aftershocks.

“ God I love you.” The words slipped out of Waverly’s mouth before she could stop them. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel it, but she knew it was a quick jump to Nicole. She felt Nicole’s body stiffen beside her. She wasn’t about to take back what she had said. She had meant it, just maybe not to say it right then.

“ Nicole I don’t want you to say it back. Especially if you’re not ready and honestly I wasn’t quite ready to say it myself. It kinda slipped out, even though it is true. No one has made me feel the way you have. Safe. Loved. For you I’m not just some trophy and that matters.”

Nicole relaxed just a little. Her lips delicately placing kisses on Waverly’s shoulder. “I care about you Waverly. A lot more than I want to admit to myself, but those words...Shea burned me pretty bad. I’m not sure when I’ll be ready for them.”

“ It’s okay Nicole. I understand.” Waverly turned so her eyes met Nicole’s confirming to the ivory skinned goddess beside her that she was okay.

Nicole smiled back at her and nodded. Once they had both relaxed to their previous state of bliss, Waverly cocked an eyebrow pushing back to look Nicole in the face. “Now if you can get me out of practice with Rosita tomorrow...”

Nicole laughed at the request, “If you think I can get you out of that, you haven’t met Rosita. Besides Waves, practice is mandatory for me too.”

“ You?” Waverly’s voice relayed her doubts at this statement. Why would Nicole need to be at practice? It was her bar and she had only danced that one night.

“ Yeah Rosita said if I’m going to be near that bar dancing, she needed to make sure I wasn’t going to kill myself. She’s strict.” Nicole pushed the hair back out of her face as she spoke. Her eyes belied her fear of Rosita’s wrath.

“ Wait. You danced up there one time.”

Nicole shrugged, “Maybe I’ve decided I need to be out there more often.”

Waverly leaned forward planting a kiss on Nicole’s lips. Forty-eight hours worth of progress had passed, erasing years of pain and hurt. Things don’t change that fast without reason. Waverly knew it deep down. Nicole loved her and when she was ready she would say it. In the meantime, she snuggled into the warm embrace of her lover as sleep overtook her body.

As the alarm blared through the room, both Waverly and Nicole groaned. “Your bar, call it off.” Waverly grunted from her spot against Nicole’s side. Nicole reached over to the phone shutting it off. She sighed deeply before speaking, “My bar, Rosita’s rules. We need to get up.”

A sneaky idea came to the front of Waverly’s thoughts as she glanced at the open door across the room. “You know we’d save time if we showered together. Maybe have time for breakfast before we had to be at the bar.”

The covers flew across the bed sending shivers over a now exposed and naked Waverly. Nicole was already out of bed and to the door of the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, her hand resting against the door frame as she glanced over her shoulder, “You coming?”

Waverly’s eyes went dark, “Not yet.” She grinned as she pushed herself out of bed. The moment her feet touched the cold floor, she ran forward shoving Nicole into the bathroom. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Where the hell have you two been?” Rosita’s voice rang across the bar as they walked into the door. Her tone reflecting just how amused she was with them.

“ We stopped for breakfast.” Nicole shrugged. Waverly diverted her eyes knowing she couldn’t lie to Rosita.

“ Really? Breakfast. Then why can’t Earp look me in the eye?” Rosita moved her hands to her hips as her eyes locked in on Waverly, who was doing her best to avoid the gaze. 

“ Look we’re here now, let’s just move on.” Waverly’s voice rambled through the words hoping Rosita would drop it. After a brief chuckle from Rosita, she turned her attention back to the laptop. “Since you two finally showed up, I’ll run the chorus again. I want you to see what I’ve been working on.”

Waverly and Nicole stood in front of the bar looking up as Rosita took her place at the top. “It’s a little slow for what we usually do, but the sex factor is there.” She explained as she worked to que up the chorus. “The song is South of the Border and since a few of the new girls have forgotten who the boss is, I’m taking lead on the rap section. The chorus should be simple enough even Rojo can get it.”

“ Hey” Nicole objected, but the music had already started effectively shushing her as Rosita’s moves came to life.

_ So join me in this bed that I'm in _

_ And push up on me and sweat, darling _

Rosita jumped forward causing the boots to hit the bar and echo. Her hands moved to her chest as she pushed her chest up as she popped her hands as if they were attached yanking her forward. She moved her hand up to beside her face pushing it to the side while sliding her feet to face to the right.

_ So I'm gonna put my time in _

_ I won't stop until the angels sing _

Her right arm went forward slightly bent down, her left hand rested on her wrist sliding back up her arm bringing her arm perfectly horizontal. Her wrist flicked bringing her hand up to the stop motion as she rolled her shoulder backwards.

_ Jump in that water, be free _

_ Come south of the border with me _

_ Jump in that water, be free _

_ Come south of the border with me _

Rosita crossed her arms above her head before slowly trailing them down her body as she turned her frame slightly to the right. She dipped downwards as her hands moved to her legs before popping her body back up and turning to face the left repeating the same movement for the last line of the chorus.

Waverly’s eyes widened as she watched each move. She found her own hands moving trying to figure out the beat. Apparently Rosita had caught sight of it before she had signaled Jeremy to cut the music. “At least Earp is paying attention and trying this morning. Rojo, you better start if you want to dance on my bar.”

Nicole leaned forward, “Your bar?” The smirk an obvious give away to their banter.

“ You gave me the authority to say who does and does not dance here. You trapped yourself.”

Waverly laughed as Nicole stood there with her mouth hanging open. Nicole shot a look to Waverly causing her laughter to grow instead. “She’s not wrong Rojo.” Waverly teased as she moved behind the bar to take the steps.

“ Both of you.” Nicole grumbled before setting her bag on a nearby table and moving towards the bar.

Five attempts later, Waverly knew she had the moves down. Honestly she was developing her own to Camilla Cabello’s part. Rosita had called dibs on Cardi B’s, so she figured that was fair game. Nicole had stumbled her way through the first two times before hitting her stride with the third. Waverly could tell she was out of practice. She was surprised to see how well Rosita was working with Nicole. She knew they had a dynamic of depending on each other, but Rosita was not near as harsh with Nicole as she had been with auditions or training.

Nicole stepped off the bar grabbing a water bottle leaving Rosita and Waverly alone on the top. She threw water back up to them, each one grabbing a bottle and downing it. When Nicole was distracted talking to Doc, Rosita finally spoke to Waverly. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever get her up here again. Whatever magic you have over her, it’s bringing back the woman we knew.”

Waverly blushed at the statement. “She’s more herself than she’s been since before Shea. You did that Earp. You’re good for her.”

Nicole walked back up the steps taking her place on the right side of the bar. “You know Hot Mess was my dance. I created it before you worked here and still can perform it.”

Rosita gave a challenging look, “What are you getting at?”

“ Maybe just let me do my own thing for the first verse and then you can judge me.”

“ Oh I will judge you. Don’t worry.”

Nicole reached down into her bag grabbing a snapback hat before standing upright. She ripped her buffalo flannel shirt off tying it around her waist leaving her in a white t-shirt, jeans, and the dark heather gray hat. Waverly licked her lips at the sight of Nicole like that. She wasn’t sure exactly what Nicole had planned, but she knew that even the smallest of movements would send her lower extremities into a state of unrest.

“ You two off the bar for my verse.” She motioned to Waverly and Rosita who both walked to their respective steps and went down two steps. Each grabbed the brass bar hanging on to it as they waited to see what Nicole was up to.

“ From the beginning Rosita.”

As the music began, Nicole walked forward, her hips locking to a stop at each beat as she snapped her fingers, her head pointed downwards.

_ She got the, mm, brown eyes, caramel thighs _

_ Long hair, no wedding ring, hey _

Nicole’s hands flattened against the side of her head before gliding down her sides, her body rolling with the motion. Her hips swinging as her feet moved, turning her to face to the right.

_ I saw you lookin' from across the way _

_ And now I really wanna know your name _

_ She got the, mm, white dress, but when she's wearin' less _

_ Man, you know that she drives me crazy _

_ The, mm, brown eyes, beautiful smile _

_ You know I love watching you do your thing _

She turned, facing the front her hand traversing to the side of her cheek as she turned to face Waverly before she circled to the left clapping her hands together and shaking her hips side to side as she slid to the front of the bar. Then working back again. Her hand snapped up hanging on to the front of the hat before yanking her head to the side turning her to the right.

_ I love her hips, curves, lips say the words _

_ "Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami" _

_ I kiss her, this love is like a dream _

She pushed back her right leg, bringing up her left knee locking it before dropping it down and repeating the motion with her right. She turned on the balls of her feet to face the front of the bar hand on top of her head as her hips moved to the words ‘te amo mami’ and locking at the sigh while her head snapped to the side before she tilted her chin towards Waverly almost as if she was directly talking to her.

Waverly had stood at the side of the bar holding her breath as she watched Nicole. The shower had been pointless, because once again, Nicole had caused her to soak the thong she was wearing. Nicole had a set of moves all her own. Despite Jeremy and Rosita’s presence, Waverly couldn’t help but feel the dance was only for her. As the chorus approached, she caught a movement out of the side of her vision snapping her out of the trance she had found herself in. Rosita was moving up the stairs. Waverly’s brain quickly caught up as she rushed up the last steps so the three of them could dance the chorus together.

As it ended she looked over, “Off the bar you two, it’s my turn.” Her mind had already started a routine, but now she knew she had to make Nicole sweat at least half as bad as she had been subject to.

_ He got that, mm, green eyes, givin' me signs _

_ That he really wants to know my name, hey _

Waverly slowly stepped forward each foot landing directly in front of the other causing her hips to sway perfectly to the rhythm. Her right hand raised to her chest as she slid it up over her body. It stopped at her shoulder where her left quickly moved in place too, shifting her weight to her left leg then her right as she worked her hands down her body, undulating her spine as they went. As her hands hit her knees she popped back up fist raised to her chest before turning to her right.

_ I saw you lookin' from across the way _

_ And suddenly, I'm glad I came, ay! _

She took two steps to the front of the bar her hand out in the stop motion before rolling it backwards as her other hand came up. She spun around both hands landing on the back of her head. One arm came forward crossing in front of her face as her body rolled in the same direction it moved. Her other arm crossed as her body repeated the same motion in the opposite direction.

_ Ven para acá quiero bailar, toma mi mano _

_ Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando _

Her right arm went up to a 45 degree angle before she spun around the same hand landing spread in the airspace between her legs. Her left hand crossed to her right shoulder before sliding across her body. She turned to the left as her hand slid rolling her body to the tempo. She repeated the motion once more this time catching Nicole’s mouth hanging open as she turned.

_ Mm, green eyes, takin' your time _

_ Now we know we'll never be the same _

She ran her fingers sideways in the shape of a peace sign across her eyes. Her right arm snapped out to the side, her hand raised into a fist that slowly descended down towards her right hip, her thigh rolling in sync with the hand motion. It was then repeated by the left arm.

_ I love his lips 'cause he says the words _

_ "Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami" _

_ Don't wake up, this love is like a dream _

If the look across Nicole’s face up until now was any indication of what she was feeling, Waverly knew that waiting until tonight would simply not work. She decided to seal the deal moving into a slower more seductive tempo.

Waverly turned to the side rolling her hips around until she turned to face the front of the bar again bringing her arms up above her head as her hips continued swaying to the tempo. Rosita quickly snapped her fingers towards Nicole bringing her back just in time to dance the chorus with the three of them again.

“ Fuera de mi bar perras!!” Rosita exclaimed as the rap part started. Nicole and Waverly quickly backed down the steps at first just staring at each other trying to catch their breath. Rosita’s first movement brought them both back to reality as their collective gaze turned to the bar.

It started slow at first with hip rolling and arm motions that hit in time with the rap perfectly before it accelerated into a beat that left both Nicole and Waverly’s jaws on the floor. Rosita was no doubt showing why she was head choreographer for the bar. The dance was flawless and perfectly timed.

When Rosita dropped flat against the bar still moving before pushing herself back up in a seamless motion, Waverly heard Nicole whisper, “Oh shit!” Waverly had to admit watching Rosita work definitely was a sight to behold. Neither her nor Nicole made it back to their places in time. They stumbled up the stairs halfway through the chorus just trying to keep up as Rosita smiled more than Waverly had ever seen her.

“ Holy shit Rosita, you’ll give half the bar a heart attack with those moves!!” Nicole exclaimed as the song ended. Rosita just shrugged still sporting a smug expression. “Maybe we need the business.” She retorted.

“ From what I hear business is good.” The voice rose up from the front door. Waverly didn’t recognize the figure walking into the room, but the way Nicole froze, the color draining from her face, Waverly could certainly guess.

Rosita hopped off the bar rushing toward the woman with dark hair that was making her way closer to them. Rosita stopped in front of her hands out, “Get the fuck out of this bar before we have the cops remove you like last time.” Rosita’s voice boomed, her anger flooding the space. Doc rushed into the room from the office trying to assess the situation. As he looked at the figure Rosita was squared up against, he reached into his duster jacket producing a gun. Waverly had been told he had one on his person, but it was never seen.

Despite the commotion around her, Waverly could not tear her eyes away from Nicole. The lack of color had slowly been replaced by a deep red. Nicole’s face contorted in anger as she slowly slid off the front of the bar as Doc quickly joined Rosita’s side with the pistol facing Shea.

“ I would take Rosita’s advice and vacate from here Shea. Less you have forgotten, you are banned from here. Trespassing is still a crime.”

“ Really Nicole after all this time you’re still sending people to do your dirty work?” Shea’s voice was filled with amusement at the situation. Waverly wanted nothing more than to jump from the bar, take the pistol from Doc and back Shea out of the bar. As the thought entered her mind, Shea turned her attention to Waverly, “So that’s the little song bird that charmed the crowd. You screwing her too?” Shea’s words hit a nerve sending Waverly flying off the bar rushing until she saw Nicole raise her hand up behind her stopping her.

“ What do you want Shea?” Nicole’s voice was colder than Waverly had ever heard it before.

“ I want my half of the bar we started. Maybe you forgot who started dancing on the bar bringing in the money.” Shea crossed her arms as she spoke. “From what I’ve been told the bar is doing quite well, so it’s time to pay up Nicole.”

“ Maybe you’ve conveniently forgot about the night you tried to tank the bar Shea, but I haven’t. Maybe you’ve forgotten how up until that night, you had been offered half of what the bar was worth. Don’t you realize, you got your half that night when you ruined the name of the bar by accusing me of something I didn’t do.” Nicole’s words were carefully calculated. Waverly wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her girlfriend, reassure her she was there. With the anger that radiated off of Nicole as she spoke, Waverly knew her attempts would be in vain..

“ I wonder if a court of law will agree with you. See I was cleaning out a few things and found this little sheet of paper. We signed it after a particularly good night. It states that half the bar belongs to me. I took it to a lawyer who said I have a case.”

Nicole’s eyes darted to the sheet of paper. The anger never left her face, but Waverly could feel the shift. Shea had hit something.

“ Every contract, loan. Everything is in my name and has been since the beginning. You have nothing.” Nicole retorted back.

“ We’ll see if a judge agrees with that. Seventy-five thousand Nicole and I’ll make this piece of paper disappear forever.” Shea turned walking towards the door. As she exited, Doc lowered his gun for the first time turning towards Nicole who had yet to move. Waverly waited with baited breath still unsure of exactly what to do.

“ Call Jeremy. I want him here now.” Nicole spat as she stormed towards the office slamming the door behind her.

Rosita and Doc turned to each other before Rosita took off towards the bar grabbing her phone to call Jeremy. Doc brought his attention to Waverly who had been left standing in the middle of the room dumbfounded by what had happened. As their eyes met, Waverly could feel fear creeping into her being. The bar was everything to Nicole and with what little she knew about the laws, a signed document like Shea had could very well cost her to lose it.

“ Doc is it possible the document is forged?” Waverly asked deep down knowing the answer.

“ From the way Nicole is acting, I would surmise it is not.” The crease above Doc’s eyes deepened as he listened to Rosita’s mix of English and Spanish as she yelled at Jeremy to get to the bar as quickly as possible. As she hung up she moved towards them the frustration and anger of the situation dripping off every movement she made. “He’s on his way. In the meantime, we let Rojo Diablo stew.”

“ Don’t call her that.” Waverly’s voice was soft as she spoke in contrast to all the other sounds up until then. She found a spot on the floor and stared at it. All the progress that had been made with Nicole destroyed by one person. She flashed back to the night Champ had showed up to the bar. Her mind filled with the same memories and emotions of that night.

“ I know you care about her Earp, but right now that temper is flaring.” As Rosita finished her sentence a crash echoed across the bar. Rosita raised her finger and pointed to the office. “Until she gets that out of her system, it’s not safe to be in there. Doc guard the door just in case our little intruder decides to reappear. Earp, grab a shower.”

Waverly looked up, her face sitting firm at the memory of Nicole catching her. Nicole who had given her a safe place to stay. Nicole who she loved. “No. She doesn’t need to be alone.” Waverly gathered her courage and walked towards the office door. 

“Your funeral Earp.” 

Rosita’s words were not completely lost on Waverly. She feared what she would find behind the door. Love is stronger than anger; she reminded herself as she placed her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. A shot glass flew across the room landing hard against the wall shattering into tiny fragments. As the pieces settled, Waverly squeezed inside, closing the door behind her.

Nicole stood in the middle of the room, both hands flat against her empty desk, head facing down. The files and lamp normally on top flung across the room lying scattered across the floor. Nicole’s body heaved as she tried to breathe. Waverly slowly walked forward as one would approach a wounded animal. When she reached the desk, she reached across as she did once before and placed her hands on top of Nicole’s. Nicole’s head moved just enough to place her eyesight to Waverly’s hands on hers.

The first tear hit Waverly’s hand sliding down it and onto the desk. Waverly moved one hand, but left the other as she walked around the desk. Once on the other side, she slid her body between Nicole and the desk. Nicole’s tall frame normally towered over her, but with her slumped down, Nicole’s head rested against her shoulder. Waverly moved Nicole’s arms to wrap around her body trying to bring the woman she loved back to her.

Nicole’s arms hung loosely at first. She took one deep breath before her arms tightly embraced Waverly as she nuzzled into her shoulder. Sobs wracked her body as she stood there. Waverly’s fingers traced light patterns against Nicole’s back attempting to soothe her. Time came to a halt as they stood embraced. Nicole shifted backwards her arms releasing Waverly as her body landed with a thud into her chair. Waverly held on to the last hand that was pulling away. Nicole, feeling the slight tug, interlaced their fingers. “Talk to me baby.” Waverly whispered soothingly hoping to convey some of the calm to Nicole.

Nicole took her free hand wiping away the tears. “When everything happened the first time, I went to a lawyer. He assured me that as long as everything was in my name and I had never signed anything giving her rights, she had no claim.”

Waverly listened to the words taking in what the paper meant now. Her thoughts swirled through her knowledge trying to discover something she had read that might help. Those thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jeremy’s voice shook as he spoke, “N-Nicole?”

“ Come in Jeremy.”

As the door opened, Waverly turned seeing Doc and Rosita’s worried faces just outside the door. Jeremy entered his eyes widening as he surveyed the damage to the room. Nicole glanced behind Jeremy catching sight of her friends. “This involves you two as much as it does me. Get in here.”

Rosita and Doc shot each other a look before they slowly entered the door shutting behind them.

Nicole sighed deeply before she began. “Yes, I did sign that piece of paper. I had been drinking at the time. With that little bit of information, Jeremy, what can you tell us?”

“ With you drinking it should invalidate the contract, but we’ll bear the burden of proof on you being drunk from what research I’ve done so far. I’ve called our lawyer and left a message, we should have an answer soon.”

Nicole nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry to everyone in this room. A stupid mistake could cost us to have to start from scratch or just close the bar completely.”

Rosita stepped forward. “She only wanted Seventy-five thousand right? Aren’t we worth more than that? Why not just pay her off and be done?”

Doc shifted against the wall, “I don’t think it’s best to free a trapped viper and trust it not to bite. Though letting her believe that’s what half the bar is worth might be a card to keep close to your chest.”

Nicole shifted, “The problem is to get us to where we are today, I had to take out a lot of loans against the value of the bar. My savings are nonexistent. She won’t be able to squeeze a dime out of me, so she’ll take partial ownership of the bar.”

“ She’ll also take on its debt.” Waverly reminded Nicole. “No one owns the bar until all liens are released.”

Nicole smiled back up at her girlfriend. “For tonight, it’s business as usual. If she shows up here again, have her removed. The police report from that night is enough to justify that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Shea hacks the bar and plays is "Sunny Came Home". If you know the song, when you read one part in Chapter 9 you're going to kill me at the sick irony of it. Matter of fact, I kinda expect a riot next week. I promise it will be worth it. Nicole has one final wall around her we have to tear down. There's a happy ending, but we gotta go through hell to get there.
> 
> So if you want to see Nicole's dance. Check out my Twitter account where I posted the [video](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78)
> 
> For Waverly's check out the girl on the left in the blue starting at the 1:56 mark. [Waverly's Dance](https://youtu.be/K_0LfgrrqeM)
> 
> For Rosita's part, check out this amazing dancer. [ Rosita's Dance](https://youtu.be/IcZz6lCKDXM)
> 
> About next week's chapter. Things reach a whole new level of HOT. You guys might want to buckle in. This ride is about to get bumpy.


	9. Pyromania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get this fire started  
> Impossible for you to breath  
> The temperatures rising up  
> \- Cascada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one minds this being posted a little early. To those who fought their way through my Southern accent while reading for EFA, bless your hearts and thank you. I will say I've dropped little hints all along about how hot this fic would get and even added a song for foreshadowing. Somehow I still think you guys are going to kill me. Especially the way I leave it hanging. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky who gave me a real time reaction to this chapter that I could not quit laughing at.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Hot Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA)

No one told Brandy, Stephanie, nor Chrissy of the events that took place. Despite putting on their best poker faces behind the bar, the in between moments were somber at the bar as Rosita and Waverly worked. Neither of them were in the mood to be there whilst their minds were filled with the day’s events.

Nicole never left her office. Doc had entered a few times in the night but had quickly exited with an unreadable expression each time. He stood sentient at the door, vigilant of every movement. Jeremy had barely heard the call for the signature song his head deep into researching what their options were. At the end of the night, Waverly convinced Doc to lock the doors and leave her with Nicole.

She knocked lightly before entering the office. She found Nicole pouring over a folder of documents. Nicole looked up her worry lines softening at the sight of her girlfriend walking in. “Hey Waves. How was tonight?”

Waverly walked around the desk scooting Nicole’s chair back and away from it. She sat down on Nicole’s lap leaning forward kissing her softly. Nicole’s arm wrapped around her waist gently holding her close. “I missed you behind the bar with us.”

“ With what happened today, I didn’t think it would be the best of ideas.”

Waverly nuzzled into Nicole’s neck. She wanted to tell her she was wrong, that she shouldn’t move backwards. She wanted Doc to make Shea disappear however he made Champ. Instead, she would take this moment, where Nicole didn’t push her away. It was still progress. Nicole may have retreated momentarily. She had not given up the war.

“ Let’s go home Nicole.” Waverly asked hoping that maybe it would be enough.

“ I have a few more things I would like to go over before that.” Nicole grabbed two files showing them to Waverly. “But I know you’re tired. You can sleep on the couch. It shouldn’t take me too long.” Nicole smiled softly as she motioned towards the couch on the other side of the room.

“ Sure baby, whatever you need.” Waverly smiled at her girlfriend living in the fact she had coaxed a smile from Nicole’s lips. Waverly watched as the lines creased Nicole’s brow once again. Her normally loving eyes focused on the files as her lips moved, reading each line. Waverly fell asleep dreaming of punching Shea’s face in.

The second night after the fall out, Nicole’s nightmares started their terrible dance. It would begin with violent tossing and turning. Normally, Nicole barely moved at all in her sleep. Now, her movements were violent enough to shake the bed. Waverly would awaken to the shuffling, turning until she was facing Nicole. Verbalization of the nightmare closely followed. The screams that would leave Nicole’s body would awaken herself in the process constantly consisted of “No!” and “Not the bar.”

When Nicole’s eyes would at last open to the room, Waverly would move quickly, her arms wrapping around the sweaty being beside her. Each time Waverly could feel the quickened heart rate and see the rapid breathing. Nicole’s thoughts would return to the present. She would look over at the girl holding her tight before she would relax. She would always confirm it was Waverly holding her. Waverly would pepper her shoulder and cheek with soft kisses grounding her to the moment.

“ It’s just a nightmare Nicole. I’m here with you. Shea doesn’t own the bar.” Her words lightly whispered in an attempt to calm the frightened woman beside her. “Not yet.” Nicole would whisper before the tears would fall.

The nightmares fueled Nicole’s desire to skip sleeping. A new routine began. Waverly would get off work falling asleep on the couch in Nicole’s office. She would wake often checking on Nicole before her eyes would grow heavy once again drifting her back to sleep. When she would see the time reach three in the morning, she would finally convince Nicole to drive them back to Nicole’s apartment. Sometimes out of sheer exhaustion she could convince Nicole to at least lay in the bed beside her.

It had been over a week at this point. Mediation over the property had begun. Nicole had given her deposition. When Waverly had asked how it went, Nicole had shrugged. “I told them the truth. From there, we’ll have to see.”

Rosita had been on edge since Shea’s appearance. Her temper flared easier than it normally did. She had been able to keep it in check with just minor instances until Saturday night. When one particularly drunk patron spilled his full beer on the bar sending suds and liquid cascading down into one of their work areas, Rosita lost it. “Look you fuckin’ drunk ass loser, if you can’t hold your alcohol like a man, then leave the bar.” There was silence for a moment at the surrounding crowd. Waverly caught Doc’s eye, motioning him forward.

“ Is there a problem?” Doc’s voice cut through the others. Rosita turned her attention to Doc who could see the anger flaring up in her eyes. “Yeah get this drunk out of my bar. He needs to sober up.”

“ As you wish.” Doc laid his hands on the guy asking him at first to leave. When the man refused until Rosita apologized, Waverly was shocked at the amount of force Doc used to pull him backwards and move him towards the door. A group of his buddies moved with him begging Doc for him to stay. “We’ll watch him the rest of the night. It was just a beer man.” Echoed the first until they were out of hearing range. Doc returned, straightening his attire before returning to the door. Waverly had not seen Doc become that rough with a patron since Champ. It was almost frightening how much physical power was hidden under the western apparel he always sported.

“ Rosita, we lost ten customers by kicking him out.” Waverly whispered it as their backs were turned prepping bottles of beer to serve.

“ I don’t care. I’m so sick of drunks ruining good things. He deserved it.” She slammed the lid shut on the ice bin taking the bottles back to the group waiting.

Waverly lightly chuckled as she finished mixing the drinks for Stephanie’s table. “You’re not the only one.”

Jeremy had always taken his DJ duties seriously. He was constantly seeking out new music and feeling out the crowd to make sure the right song hit at the right time. When the crowd would cheer at the song selection, the grin that would cross his face could only be rivaled by a small child’s on Christmas morning. As the crew rolled into a second week of uncertainty, the music had become a playlist on shuffle. Occasionally a song would play for the second time that night, Waverly having to get Jeremy’s attention to change it before the crowd objected.

Security had been heightened with Nicole okaying an extra few cameras at the entrance. Waverly walked behind Jeremy to grab extra bar towels from a nearby stash. She glanced at the screen finding the camera view to the doors running live. Even Jeremy had become vigilant of a possible return.

Anytime a new email came through regarding the situation, Waverly could tell. Jeremy’s shoulders would slump as he read it. His hand would run through his hair before glancing around the bar. He would forward the email to Nicole glancing skyward to any being that was up there asking them to send good news for once.

The second week was starting to come to a close. By this time everyone in the bar was aware. Brandy had easily spotted it the first night. It took Stephanie and Chrissy longer as they tended to be caught up in their own lives. At the end of the first week, Rosita sat down and explained the situation as best as she could. Waverly had walked in on the end of it adding, “The situation is balls.”

When Stephanie and Chrissy left, Brandy turned from her chair taking in the solemness of the situation finally understanding it. “Those two may leave for other jobs after this.”

Rosita clasped her hands together staring at them stretched out in front of her. “Yeah I saw that coming. No point in hiding it any longer. Honestly Brandy, if you want to leave, I understand.”

Brandy laughed in the mirror, “Do you know anywhere else in the city that pays this much? I’m along for the ride until the car no longer runs. Even then, I’ll help push it until that’s not an option.”

Rosita laughed back, “Yeah I guess we’re all in this for the long haul then.”

Waverly looked into Chrissy’s locker noticing the array of clutter, though without rhyme or reason, still perfectly intact. She glanced back down to Stephanie’s locker also noticing nothing was out of place. Maybe, she thought, those two were more attached to the bar than they had been given credit for.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Everyone in my office now.” Nicole cheerfully exclaimed across the bar. The tone startling Rosita, Doc, and Waverly. Together they walked into the office where Nicole sat in her chair smiling as she read something on her phone.

“ I just received a message from Jeremy. He was at the lawyer’s office dropping off paperwork that had been requested when the news came back. Shea admitted under oath we were both drunk the night I signed that piece of paper. It invalidated the contract. When she admitted that, we submitted a restraining order and filed charges against her for defiant trespass.”

The cheers that went up echoed back into the bar. It was finally over. Two weeks of turmoil, sleepless nights, and fear had culminated in this momentous victory. Waverly rushed forward into Nicole’s embrace kissing her sloppily as Doc and Rosita embraced. “It’s over Waves.” Nicole whispered to Waverly as they stood with their foreheads pressed together smiling at each other.

“ Celebratory sex?” Waverly questioned, quirking an eyebrow as her mind forgot her surroundings.

“ Jesus, we are right here you two!” Rosita’s words cut through the moment causing both women to blush and stutter. They turned to find Rosita laughing at them. “It’s your bar, do whoever the hell you want. Hell I may shag this cowboy in the locker room, so stay out.”

Doc’s eyebrows raised as his eyes widened. The expression caused even his hat to shift as Nicole and Waverly looked on dumbfounded. Rosita walked out of the office door. She turned halfway to the locker room looking over her shoulder at Doc. “You coming or not?”

Doc stumbled over a chair before reaching the doorway. He turned facing Waverly and Nicole tipping his hat, “It’s impolite to keep a lady waiting.” As Doc entered, close on Rosita’s heels, the door slammed shut before the sound of a body hitting it echoed back into the office. At first the two women stood in shock at the scene they had just witnessed.

Waverly shook her head trying to erase the mental image of what she could only surmise was happening. Someone was definitely cleaning that locker room before she entered it again. She turned her attention back to Nicole, “So as I was asking?”

Nicole shot for the door, locking it and closing the blinds on the window. She rushed back over to Waverly placing her on the desk as her lips hurriedly worked down Waverly’s neck. Waverly responded by grabbing the front of Nicole’s pearl snap shirt, ripping it open. Her hands landed against ivory skin clawing into Nicole’s back. She wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist pulling her flush against her, happy with her choice of clothing for the day. Nicole’s hands slid up her thighs and under Waverly’s skirt her thumbs pressing against the apex of her thighs.

Waverly grabbed the hem of her shirt yanking it and her sports bra over her head and tossing it to the side. Nicole pushed her own shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor, her bra quickly joining it. Nicole’s fingers slid under the cotton fabric quickly finding that Waverly’s excitement matched her own. Her fingers wasted no time slipping inside the warmth causing Waverly to cry out in elation. Two weeks had been a long time.

Nicole quickly kissed Waverly, swallowing the screams rising up from Waverly as she sped up her pace. Waverly’s fingers gripped the edge of the desk until her knuckles turned white. She had never felt herself rising this quickly, almost losing her balance. Her eyes snapped shut as her body clenched down on Nicole’s fingers.

As satisfying as it was to feel Nicole bringing her to orgasm once again, Waverly was far from done. She reached forward grabbing the button of Nicole’s jeans, jerking them open and dropping the zipper. Getting Nicole out of those jeans would take entirely too long. She shoved her hand down the front of Nicole’s underwear quickly finding the slickness she had longed to feel against her fingertips. Finding Nicole’s clit, Waverly started a relentless pace.

Nicole’s surprised look quickly disappeared. Her head snapped backwards as a moan left the back of her throat and released into the space. Nicole’s breathing was increasingly more erratic as she pressed her forehead against Waverly’s as she worked. Nicole’s hands gripped Waverly’s thighs grounding herself as she let her body be overtaken by her girlfriend’s wishes. Nicole pressed herself harder against Waverly’s hand urging her on.

Waverly’s free hand rested against Nicole’s chest before slowly sliding down to cup her breast. Nicole pressed up encouraging the movements. Without a second thought Waverly dipped her head taking in the hardened nipple, biting lightly before lavishing it with her tongue. Nicole’s hands tightened on her thighs as her body’s movements came to a halt, the first orgasm washing over her.

Waverly continued with her mouth, her hand pushing until she reached Nicole’s entrance which she quickly thrust up into.

“ Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!!”

Nicole cried out as she found herself nearing the peak for the second time. Waverly let go of the nipple kissing her way up Nicole’s chest delighting in the noises coming from her. Nicole’s body was reacting beautifully to her. Waverly brought her lips to Nicole’s ear whispering, “Come for me Nicole.”

Nicole let out a soft cry as her body stilled. This time Waverly stopped, not pulling out just yet, but allowing Nicole to come down. As Nicole began to breathe normally again and her eyes opened, Waverly slowly pulled her fingers out. Nicole smiled back at her as she struggled to regain any sense of composure. Joy radiated from Nicole as she wrapped her arms around Waverly. “That was...”

“ Yeah.” Waverly smiled back reaching up to kiss Nicole.

“ I-I” Nicole tried speaking, but Waverly could see the storm of emotion behind her eyes. She knew what Nicole wanted to say even if the words weren’t leaving her mouth just yet. Nicole looked away. Waverly placed her finger under Nicole’s chin lifting until their eyes met. “I know. You don’t have to say it.” She reassured her. Nicole nodded, kissing Waverly in a way that confirmed those three words she had yet to be able to say.

They stayed nestled against each other until the chill of the room finally set in. Waverly yawned, the fatigue of not sleeping and the physical activity overcoming her. Nicole smiled, “Why don’t you take a nap on the couch?” Waverly smiled devilishly, “Why don’t you carry me to it?”

“ As you wish.” Nicole smirked as she lifted her girlfriend. Waverly’s legs wrapped around Nicole’s middle as she carried her towards the couch carefully laying her down. Nicole reached for the blanket she had draped over top of it, pulling it down until it fully covered Waverly. More than once during the ordeal, this had been Waverly’s bed after her shift ended. She slept there while waiting on Nicole to finally tire out. It felt good to be sleeping there for a better reason.

“ There’s a hoodie in my locker, will you get it for me?”

Nicole leaned down kissing Waverly’s cheek before whispering in her ear, “Whatever you want Waves.”

Waverly was aware of the sound of the snaps on Nicole’s shirt coming together and of the door shutting as Nicole left. She was not aware she had fallen asleep until she felt Nicole trying to lift her to put the hoodie on her. Waverly roused just enough to help dress herself before laying back down. Nicole kissed her cheek before once again whispering to her, “Doc and I are heading to pick up a three hundred dollar bottle of whiskey. I never saw a need for it until now. Tonight, we celebrate.”

Waverly simply hummed back her approval to Nicole. Her thoughts had already turned to more celebrations later that night. For now, she needed to recharge.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly awoke to the sound of shattering glass. It took a moment for her senses to come back to life and realize Nicole’s desk was on fire. She searched the walls looking for a fire extinguisher, anything really to put out the flames. She ran to the side of the room grabbing the small one sitting on top of a file cabinet. Only when she started spraying it did she notice the broken window.

“ What the hell?” Her voice filled with concern as her mind raced to put out the fire. The bar was Nicole’s once and for all. She was not about to let it burn to the ground. She almost had the fire out when she heard glass shatter once more. As the bottle hit the wall splattering its contents, fire broke out across the far wall quickly engulfing the office and filling it with smoke.

“ Molotov cocktail?” Waverly questioned what she was seeing, but not for long. She continued fighting the fire trying in earnest to save the place she had grown attached to. She rushed through the office door determined to grab the larger extinguisher she knew was behind the bar.

As she pushed out of the office, she walked into a world burning down around her. Whoever had thrown the bottles into the office had also thrown one in every window of the bar. The center of the room being the only area not consumed in flames. Based on how fast the fire was ripping through the bar area, Waverly knew it wouldn’t take long for the alcohol to send the flames skyrocketing.

Waverly struggled to see or even breathe as the heat of the flames lapped at her skin. Just get to the door she kept telling herself. Her eyes watered as she pushed her way through the smoke relying strictly on her memory to find her way as visibility was nonexistent in the thick smoke that filled the spaces yet to be consumed by flames. Memory told her the door was only a few feet away. She knew it, but when she fell to the ground coughing, she couldn’t find the strength to keep pushing. The door was so close, she thought, but her body was no longer responding. As she lay there sure of meeting her end, her mind swarmed with a thousand thoughts of Nicole..

She could still feel Nicole’s arms under her when she caught her from falling off the bar. The warmth spreading through her chest every time they touched. She could feel Nicole’s muscles flexing as she carried her to the bed the first time they made love. Waverly could hear Nicole’s voice calling out her name. She tried to respond to the memory just to tell it alone how much she loved her. As if somehow that would cross the celestial planes and make it back to Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I close my eyes and fly out of my mind into the fire  
> Oh light the sky and hold on tight  
> The world is burning down  
> -Sunny Came Home, Shawn Colvin
> 
> FaithSky: *reads this chapter* A FIRE!? WHAT!?! FUCK!!!!!!! I wasn't expecting you to be so damn literal.
> 
> Wife: *sees where I stopped this chapter* Leaving them hanging?  
> Me: Yep  
> Wife: They're gonna kill you  
> Me: *smiling* Yep
> 
> Please hit the comments section and let me know what your reactions are.


	10. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phoenix rises from the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest it is unreal to post the final chapter of this fic. The music, the story, the whole of this has consumed so many of my waking hours since December, I hate to say goodbye to it. As I've learned with my other fics, I refuse to say this will be the end of it, because if another idea hits me I will add to it. Thank you so much to all the readers, commenters, and kudos. I had no idea this fic would take off the way it did. I'm so incredibly grateful for all of you. I will NEVER be able to listen to Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and not picture the girls dancing on the bar. 
> 
> I'm going to admit I took some liberties with the medical stuff. I did the research on what would happen if someone passed out during a fire and made a judgement call for the sake of the story. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for the encouragement that this needed to be written.
> 
> If I have a new AU in the works, I'll start dropping hints before it comes out, so make sure to catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9) for more stories.
> 
> There's also a Spotify playlist I created of songs I could hear playing any night Haught Mess is open. It also happens to be where I pull the chapter titles from. [Haught Mess](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cChZttK4LuQlcMNLK6hiy?si=RdFr-FvDS8ySRt33_rc3zA) I don't foresee me ever taking it down, but don't be surprised if I continue to add to it.

Nicole and Doc had made the ten minute drive in five when Rosita called telling her the bar was on fire. She barely slammed the truck into park before jumping out and running towards Rosita who was still coughing and barking orders for everyone to get back as the fire trucks arrived on the scene.

Nicole ran up to her, Doc quickly on her heels. “Rosita did everyone get out?” Nicole’s voice was frantic. “Yeah. The girls were in the locker room changing when we heard glass shattering. We just thought someone had busted the door until we saw the flames. I ran them out as fast as I could and called the fire department, then you.” Nicole glanced around finding Stephanie, Brandy, and Chrissy near a tree watching in horror as the flames overtook the side of the building. Her eyes searched frantically across the landscape before she turned back to Rosita, “Where’s Waverly?”

“ She’s not with you?!” Rosita almost screamed at the realization.

Nicole took off running past the firetrucks and firefighters yelling at her to stop. Doc was close on her heels. As Nicole shot by two guys reached out to stop her. She barely evaded their grasp. Doc was not as fortunate. Nicole jumped, clearing the steps as she landed on the porch. She grabbed the handle of the door flinging it open. She did the same to the second one this time burning her hand. She let out a quick yelp ignoring the pain. Her mind raced to the last place she had seen Waverly and to the three little words she had yet to say. She loved Waverly Earp. Why had she not just said it?

She pulled her shirt up covering her nose and mouth glancing around as fire consumed everything that was her life. She glanced down catching sight of a figure lying on the floor, “Waverly!” she cried out muffled by the fabric.

She dropped to her knees scooping Waverly up and pulling her lifeless body against her chest. “No!” Her voice hardened as she rose from her position and took off running ignoring the embers that floated in the air around her. Her only focus was the love of her life in her arms.

As she approached the door she turned her back to it, slamming it open and pushing through with Waverly. She did the same with the second door. Just as she jumped from the porch, the roof crashed down behind her making it impossible to enter the bar. “HELP!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran towards the ambulance that had just parked. A female and a male jumped out of the vehicle. The male rushed towards Nicole while the female ran around back opening the doors pulling the stretcher out.

“ Please, she was passed out when I found her. I.” Nicole’s voice broke as she looked down at the lifeless body in her arms. The man held Waverly’s wrist before looking up at Nicole. “She’s got a pulse. Bring her around. Nicole quickly followed him as he helped bring the gurney out. She laid Waverly down as both EMT’s began working on her. “Smoke inhalation, no signs of burns, Get the O2 on her.”

Nicole kept her hand that wasn’t burned in Waverly’s as she watched the paramedics work. The female paramedic looked over at Nicole’s hand. “We need to dress that.”

“ No” Nicole whispered, “Just save her.”

The male paramedic turned to Nicole noticing her hand in Waverly’s

“ Ma’am we need to get her out of here.”

“ I’ll be right behind you.” Nicole reassured Waverly. She leaned down close whispering to Waverly before she let go of her hand, “I love you Waves.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly’s mind went blank for a moment before it registered Nicole’s voice once again, this time yelling for help. Waverly knew her mind was going, but she never remembered hearing Nicole’s voice call out like that. She concentrated on the emotions she could hear, the fear and sadness. She tried to open her eyes when the other voices surrounded her. She felt her body being picked up and placed on a stretcher. “Smoke inhalation, no signs of burns, Get the O2 on her.” The man’s voice she didn’t recognize, but she did know the feel of the hand in hers. Nicole was there.

“ Ma’am we need to get her out of here.”

“ I’ll be right behind you.” Nicole’s voice was filled with unshed tears and panic. Waverly wanted so badly to reach out and touch her face, tell her it would be okay, but no matter how hard she concentrated, she couldn’t. “I love you Waves.” Nicole whispered before her hand slipped out of Waverly’s. It was the last memory Waverly would have until she awoke in the hospital bed.

Her vision slowly returned to the dim lights of the room. She could see out the window beside the bed it was night time. Nicole was fast asleep in a chair pulled up to the bed. Her cheeks were red and puffy, from crying no doubt. Her head rested on the bed close to Waverly’s hand that she had held in hers. She glanced down seeing Nicole’s other hand wrapped in bandages. Waverly moved her hand every so lightly to rest against Nicole’s head. She looked so beautiful when she slept. The touch caused Nicole to smile in her sleep. As if struck suddenly, Nicole sat up examining Waverly until she noticed Waverly’s eyes were open and she was smiling back at her, “Hey Nicole.”

Tears streamed down Nicole’s face as she stood up. Her hand cupped Waverly’s cheek as she smiled, “Waves.” She pressed her lips to Waverly’s for just a moment. Just long enough for both of them to confirm the other one was there in front of them. Waverly felt warm again.

“ Nicole the bar...” Waverly started remembering the fire.

“ The bar doesn’t matter Waverly. You are all that matters.” Nicole reassured her.

“ You’ve poured your life into that bar Nicole and...” Nicole cut Waverly off before she could finish. 

“Everything can be replaced. You cannot. I realized a lot of things in the past few hours. When I realized you were in the bar, I just had to find you and get you out.”

“ You carried me out? I thought I was dreaming, but it was you.” Waverly started putting the foggy pieces of the puzzle together. Nicole nodded. “I didn’t stay to find out what they were able to salvage, because I was not going to let you leave. Waverly you are my life. You, nothing else.”

“ Nicole, your hand?”

Nicole brought up the bandaged appendage grinning sheepishly, “It’s nothing. The door handle was a little warm when I ran in.”

Waverly caught Nicole’s attention by placing her hand on her cheek, “I love you too.” Nicole’s eyes widened as she realized Waverly did hear what she said. She chuckled, “That’s not how I pictured telling you.”

Waverly giggled, “It’s not how I pictured hearing it, but as long as I didn’t dream that...”

“ No Waves, you didn’t dream that. I love you.”

Nicole leaned down connecting their lips once again. The fear of earlier disappearing, being replaced with the glorious feeling of being warm and loved.

The police came by the next morning to take a statement from Waverly about what she saw. She was only able to confirm the reason for the blaze and nothing more. Jeremy had accessed the security cameras the moment Rosita had called him. He was able to activate at least one outside camera and pull footage to his laptop. He had a clear shot of the vehicle that circled the bar, including the license plate. Everything was turned over to the detectives working the case.

When the police returned that evening, they confirmed the suspect had been apprehended. Shea was behind bars. Besides the arson charges, attempted manslaughter had been tacked on since the bar was not empty at the time. When the news was delivered, Nicole seemed ironically relieved. Waverly waited until the officers had left before questioning her.

“ Nicole are you okay?” Nicole’s line of sight followed the officers until they were no longer able to be seen. She inhaled deeply holding it a moment before slowly releasing it.

“ Yeah Waves, I am.” She turned to Waverly the faintest ghost of a smile starting to grace her lips.

“ It’s finally over. The bar that I built with Shea is gone. Shea has shown her true colors to everyone. She will no longer be allowed anywhere near you or me ever again, even after her jail time. You are recovering and expected to be released tomorrow. And, I finally said the three words to you that I should have already. I love you Waverly Earp.”

“ I love you too Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” Nicole climbed onto the bed, Waverly cuddling up to her side resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Still, something Nicole said bothered Waverly.

“ It wasn’t ever her bar Nicole. It was always yours. You have the right to be sad about it. It was your life.”

Nicole smiled, “I had let it rule my life for too long. I may not know what the future will hold Waverly, but as long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters.”

Two days later, Nicole, Doc, Waverly, and Rosita stood in front of the charred remains of the bar. Nothing was spared from the inferno. “We always said it was a hot mess. Didn’t know it was actually an inferno.” Rosita joked, nudging what was once a piece of the door with her foot.

“ Definitely burned it to the ground” Nicole said, cocking her head to the side as she lowered the aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. She scanned the charred remains searching for something though Waverly couldn’t quite tell what.

“ A phoenix will rise from the ashes of this.” Doc’s voice seemed sure and confident as he lowered his hat surveying the damage.

Nicole had started walking through the areas where she could. Overall, it was a complete loss. With everything inside the bar so flammable, it didn’t take long for it to destroy everything. It took two days for the hot spots to cool off enough for them to be allowed to even get close to the rubble. Nicole reached forward, finding the burnt remains of one of the uniform shirts pulling it up staring at the logo. Waverly recognized the color of the shirt. It was the same as the one she wore her first night working. Waverly’s confident voice rang out across the remains. “Yes it will.”

Waverly walked up behind Nicole placing her hands on Nicole’s shoulders feeling her relax at the movement. Nicole turned her head smiling back at the brunette. Waverly’s confidence was contagious. Nicole found herself remembering all the good moments that had started in that very location. She had known from that first dance Waverly was different. Now as that gorgeous dancer stood beside her as her one true love, Nicole realized losing everything was a good place to start.

The insurance check would be enough to pay off everything she owed. It would leave her having to start from scratch with new loans, but knowing what worked and what didn’t, would make the business model so much easier. Nicole knew there would be a little leftover from the insurance check and she knew exactly what she planned on doing with it.

Six months later...

Waverly took the steps leading to the top of the bar. She remembered the first time she had set foot on top of the bar. She was scared and unaware of how much her life was about to change. This time she found confidence instead of fear. Behind her was the love of her life standing where she should have always been, ready to serve the patrons. Two steps back from the top was Rosita and Brandy smiling ready to get the party started. As she took her spot in the middle of the bar, she glanced across at the full capacity crowd. Doc tipped his hat from the doorway, a smile hidden by his mustache, but easily visible in the way it turned up.

Waverly’s thumb pushed up the button bringing the mic to life. The ruckus of the bar was brought to halt. Waverly brought her finger to her lips, shushing anyone left speaking. Her voice rang out across the bar as she started singing a cappella.

_ If you're dancing up on tables _

_ You go you go, you got it girl _

_ Say that you're unstable _

_ You go you go, you got it girl _

_ Dancing up on tables _

_ Say that you're unstable _

_ You're a ha ha ha ha ha yeah you're a hot mess _   
  
She nodded down to Jeremy as he set the opening music flowing through the speakers to the crowds roaring approval. During the rebuild of the bar, Jeremy had reworked the signature song into a remix. The opening music ran long and started out with the chorus before they moved into the first verse meaning dancing started immediately. The one request they all had was for Waverly’s singing to be the opening of the bar every night. She had finally relented the week before they opened.

The smile that was plastered to Waverly’s face didn’t have to be faked. It was real. On the back tables, Hurricane and Stephanie took their places. Despite what everyone thought, when Rosita called them, they jumped at the chance to work at the bar again. Both girls nodded to Waverly confirming they were in position.

Once the bar was installed, practices began despite the work going on around them. A new line of dances had been worked on, each one featuring a different girl. South of the Border had been cleaned up and was now a featured song as well.

“ Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the opening night of Haught Mess.” The crowd let out a loud cheer that shook the whole room. Waverly could hear Nicole’s whoops behind her and it only caused her to smile brighter. During the rebuild, Waverly had finally convinced Nicole the bar needed to bear her name. That was another fight that took Jeremy, Doc, and Rosita’s backing for Waverly to win. 

“ Some of you may have heard, the last time we were all together, it was so hot we burned the place to the ground. Tonight, we are BACK!! On your back tables, give it up for Hurricane!” Chrissy waved to the crowd as their attention turned to the back of the bar.

“ Look to your right, and you’ll find Stephanie.” Stephanie waved from her table winking to a few well dressed gentleman towards the back of the room. Waverly smiled realizing some things would never change.

“ To my left, give it up for Contessa.” Brandy took the bar hyping the crowd up some more. 

At the last minute Brandy had decided to take on a family name she felt was a bit more appropriate.    
  
“Interesting family name,” Waverly had commented as Brandy sat nonchalantly painting her nails.    
  
“Yeah my great grandmother ran a brothel in Colorado.”    
  
There wasn’t a jaw in the room that didn’t drop at that confession. Brandy looked around the room confused at the shock of her coworkers. “What?” 

Waverly shook her head at the thought, smiling as Brandy lived it up. 

“ To my right, the fiery Latina slinging your drinks, dancing on the bar, Rosita!!” Rosita took to the bar raising her hands up screaming out to the crowd, “C’mon give it up if you want us to dance!”

“ Behind the bar tonight is the original Haught Mess, Rojo Diablo!!” Nicole had taken to embracing the nickname. She waved from behind the bar.

“ Lastly, my name is Earp and it’s our pleasure to entertain you tonight. So tip your dancers. Tip your bartenders. And get ready for temperatures to rise.”

The bar roared to life as the girls started the dance. Their boot heels hitting perfectly in time causing the excitement to build. When the musical break hit, Nicole grabbed the rope of the bell clanging it to life.

They had all been surprised when Waverly found the bell still intact during cleanup. With a little polishing it had looked as if it had never been touched. It was the first thing installed in the bar area. As she finished ringing it, Nicole ran up the steps falling in line, dancing beside Waverly. As the music ended, Nicole took Waverly’s hand and twirled her around before catching her and dipping her back.

Waverly grinned back up at Nicole. She didn’t care how she always ended up in her arms, she was just glad she did. Nicole whispered just loud enough for Waverly to hear, “You would make more tips if you took that shiny rock off your finger.”

Waverly pushed back against Nicole as she brought her back upright. She glanced down at the stunning diamond ring Nicole had proposed to her with a month before they opened. “Not a chance cowgirl. My fianceé would not be happy.”

Nicole headed down the steps first turning at the bottom to offer her hand to help Waverly back down. “I think she might understand.” The playful tone was not lost on Waverly who cocked an eyebrow up, “Oh no. I may not be a Haught just yet, but this mess, is all yours baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Haught Mess, where everyone has a past they refuse to let define them. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing from everyone for their opinion of how I ended this. My greatest hope is by reaching the end, you are satisfied with the way I wrapped it up. I hope you guys understand that no matter what way I looked at it, the only way that Nicole would feel that she'd be free is to start fresh. This chapter was written before chapters 5-9. I knew how I was going to end this and wanted the reminder of what needed to happen on our journey here. Throwing the name Contessa in, that was a last minute decision I made tonight after a lot of debate. When we started this journey ten weeks ago, the world was a much different place. Stay safe everyone.
> 
> As always, I'm a sucker for happy endings. There's enough darkness in real life.


End file.
